


No Way To Say

by Minipudding



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 46,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minipudding/pseuds/Minipudding
Summary: CP：Thorin Oakenshield / Bilbo Baggins索林 / 比尔博极微量 奇力 / 陶瑞尔简介：比尔博得了花吐症。他寄希望于灰袍巫师，并认为矮人们对此反应过度。说明：2019年旧文存档。花吐症梗+大量私设，全五章HE完结。标题取自Ayu同名歌曲。本篇BGM：Westlife-Rose
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

那是个和以往没什么不同的早晨。比尔博早早醒来，如往常一样，在脑中过了一遍今天的日程——去图书馆给欧力帮忙和学习凯萨德语（他们已经整理到第二纪元的古籍了），管理他的私人小花园（薄荷和小番茄长势喜人，但接下来的防虫工作不应忽视），拜访波佛的工作间（得提醒那好矮人别一下子给弗洛多太多玩具，会宠坏孩子），而且今天是一月一度的交流日，矮人们会去戴尔的巴德家做客，比尔博和弗洛多也接到了邀请，当然，巴德还为此换了一张更大的桌子（有他在场的话通常会更像宴会而不是谈判，索林和巴德也不会意见不合就吵起来）——忙碌和充实令人愉快，总而言之。他照例在晨光爬上床帏时起身，洗漱穿戴完毕，敲了敲隔壁房间的门，意料之中没有回应。

“起床了弗洛多，”他喊道，“你想要最喜欢的芝士卷饼被菲力和奇力吃光吗？”

话音未落，他嗓子里突然发痒，有什么东西自喉间涌上，一阵剧烈的咳嗽席卷了他。他捂住嘴，脑袋撞上门板，咳得蜷缩下去。那东西跑进嘴里，质感柔韧，气味古怪，不像食物更不像呕吐物。吐出来的一瞬比尔博浑身轻松，赶紧从衣袋里抽出手帕擦干净眼泪鼻涕，余光瞥见脚边有一条红绿色的物体。他定了定神，看清那是什么东西之后呆住了，不敢相信地检查自己的衣服，又望望周身，除了这东西之外什么都没有。

“比尔博叔叔！”门框当一声打开，黑发的小哈比人穿着睡衣一脸惊慌地出现：“你怎么了比尔博叔叔？你生病了吗？被袭击了吗？”

比尔博呆愣着，不知该怎么解释。弗洛多顺着他的视线望去：“哇哦，瞧这是什么？康乃馨？”

在比尔博来得及阻止前那孩子便弯下身捡起了那东西，蓝眼睛好奇地睁大，轻快又困惑地：“这花是哪来的，比尔博叔叔？是你带给我的吗？我从没在孤山看到过！”

比尔博怀疑自己还在做梦。这很奇怪，他当然没有吃花的癖好（远征途中缺少粮食时，他曾劝矮人们吃过蒲公英，仅此一回），胃里也不可能凭空长出花来。但那东西——一枝白瓣红边的康乃馨，花朵将开未开，非常完整，连着一小段绿色枝条和叶片——一分钟之前的确还不在那里。比尔博确信一分钟之前整座山里都没有这东西。孤山及周边能够生长的花的种类极其有限，况且现在才是初春。

“奇怪，这里有粘粘的东西？……哎？”

弗洛多朝年长的哈比人举起花枝。比尔博清楚地望见花瓣和叶片外侧透明的黏液，就像是，就像是——唾液。奇妙的是，黏液在肉眼可见地慢慢消失，那朵康乃馨越来越像个荒谬的现实，好像比尔博才把它从五月清晨的枝头剪下，将要带回袋底洞插在花瓶里。

“噢雅梵娜，”比尔博喃喃，用力抹了一把脸。咳嗽再度袭来，这一次是在弗罗多面前。小哈比人惊慌失措地给他拍背，不适感过去后，比尔博望着手心里裹满唾液的华丽喇叭形红色花朵，感到了奇妙厄运的降临。

“这是……菖蒲花？”弗洛多惊讶地凑近，“我在植物图鉴里见过，可是，从你嘴里吐出来的，叔叔？”

比尔博点点头，又摇摇头，脑中暴风过境。他揉了揉小侄子的脑袋，勉力说道：“我们先去换好衣服，小家伙，再下去你该感冒了。”

他们又花了点时间才回到弗洛多床边，因为比尔博一说完话，那东西便又来了，他的手帕被鼻涕淹没，不得不换一块新的。看起来比尔博说一次话就会吐出一朵花，这次是花瓣深红的盛开康乃馨。小哈比人没法安静地穿衣梳头，只是一边担忧地问：“会很难受吗？”一边又兴奋地抓着比尔博的手臂摇晃：“你在吐花，比尔博叔叔，你一说话就会吐花！太神奇了！”

比尔博有生以来第一次，以碰触怪物般的警戒碰了碰那些花。那就是普通的花，在早春清晨凛冽的空气里散发着久违的香气，勾起夏尔花园的记忆——如果出现的方式不是如此诡异的话。弗洛多看起来很喜欢它们，毕竟上次他看见这些花，还是去年比尔博回夏尔接他来伊鲁博的时候。这只可能是魔法，比尔博想，在不知道的时候中了什么诅咒或圈套，他得想办法。他会一直这样吗？它有针对特定的人或时间、地点吗？除了他还有别人也遭遇了相同命运吗？他想象着索林吐出一朵玫瑰花——噢，这很不厚道，但那虚构的画面让比尔博既愉悦又烦恼。

但这事儿也许没法快速解决。比尔博在带着弗洛多去餐厅的路上思量着，他能够求助的第一人选如今并不在孤山，也不在周边附近。他紧闭嘴巴，拉响内心的警报，对一路上的招呼仅报以微笑。一进餐厅，奇力的大嗓门便越过一长排桌子兴高采烈地砸向他俩：“你来晚了小哈比人！芝士卷饼已经被我们吃光啦！”说着高高举起一叠空盘子，做着鬼脸，好让只高出餐桌半头的弗洛多看清。

“奇力！”比尔博没来得及作任何回应，弗洛多便箭一般冲了过去，和矮人兄弟抱作一团。比尔博叹了口气，第无数次烦恼着小家伙的教育问题，又欣慰于小哈比人的适应力，几个月前这孩子还像只受惊的猫仔般躲在他背后呢。他听到班博的招呼，走向餐台，那圆胖的矮人变魔术般端出一大盘芝士卷饼。“别担心，我留了你俩的份。”班博朝他眨眼，若在平时会换来比尔博感激的微笑和由衷的道谢。

“……”他咬住嘴唇，回应险些冲口而出。这样很不礼貌，而且他此刻的笑容一定紧张怪异，因为班博的胖脸少见地露出困惑和担忧：“比尔博？你是有哪里不舒服吗？”

比尔博并没想好要怎么告诉矮人们这事，或是要不要告诉他们，以他的经验，矮人们是出了名的爱大惊小怪。他忘了接过班博的盘子，同时弗洛多的尖叫在不远处响起：“我想吃饭菲力！噢轻点儿奇力！肋骨要给拗断啦！”

“菲力，奇力，放开那孩子！”比尔博不假思索地吼过去，知道怎样的威胁最奏效，“否则我会告诉你们舅舅，我猜他会把你们在练习场上多留半小时！”

“我们只是在闹着玩……”比尔博没能听清两位王子的辩解和道歉。熟悉的恶心感涌来，比尔博的秘密以他最不希望的方式暴露在餐厅里的所有矮人面前。弗洛多最先赶到他身边，忧心地看着他咳完，从他掌心抓过那枝还粘哒哒的、形似小向日葵的紫红花朵，“这是紫菊，我在夏尔西边的溪谷里见过！对吗比尔博叔叔？”

比尔博擦擦眼睛，这一次不像之前那么难受了，似乎他的身体正在逐渐习惯并调整，而小弗罗多对这事适应得如此之快，这一点儿也不令人高兴。他发觉所有矮人都疑惑不解地望着他，菲力和奇力也走过来，小哈比人擎着那朵花儿，理所当然地解释：“这花叫紫菊，是比尔博叔叔吐出来的。”

“怎么回事？”菲力皱着眉头，小心翼翼接过那凭空而来的花，仔细端详，“为什么会有花？吐出来的？哈哈怎么可能，”又望着比尔博，领悟般露出狡黠的笑容，拍拍哈比人的背，“你这是什么戏法，巴金斯老爷？但是花？还能有别的什么吗？能变出超过班博手艺的烤肉和面包的话，那就太让人高兴啦。”

比尔博勉力笑了笑，抓过那朵花，足够机敏的话，他能蒙混过去的。如果不是为了弗罗多他甚至不会来餐厅，这事儿坏了他的胃口，但他的确也没法一直躲着不见人。奇力拦住他，“我觉得花挺好的，”年轻的矮人想到什么似的，呼吸微微急促，“你能变出来玫瑰花吗？红色的那种，或粉色的，没有的话白色的也行。总之，玫瑰花，可以吗？”

比尔博不解其意，菲力在一旁问：“玫瑰花？你要玫瑰花做什么？”奇力还在问：“可以吗比尔博？为什么你不说话？”

“这是因为……”弗罗多一开口比尔博便捏了一把他的肩膀，小哈比人立即住口。比尔博转向不远处捧着粥碗注视着这边的欧力，嗓音有点沙哑：“嘿伙计，甘道夫还要过一阵子才能回来吗？”

“呃，我想是的，”年轻的书记官有些无措地回答，话尾变成一声低呼，紧接着整个餐厅里各个音调的类似动静此起彼伏。这一次更容易了些，他甚至不用掏出手帕擦脸——那是小小的白色茉莉，以往这种可爱又清香的花朵深得比尔博喜欢，他偶尔会拿它泡茶。

“噢，所以，”矮人兄弟目瞪口呆地见证了这一幕，还有好奇围上来的其他矮人。“一朵花，巴金斯老爷，从你嘴里掉出来的。”多力双目圆睁，陈述他的发现，“从来没见过，这是哈比人的特异功能吗？它们是长在你的，呃，”那矮人打量着哈比人的小肚子，几个月的安逸生活让它又引人注目了些，“长在你的肚子里？”

“怎么可能，”德瓦林抱着手臂站在最外围，粗声粗气地反驳，“谁都知道植物需要土壤和阳光，而且长在肚子里？看看这枝条，不会戳坏小哈比人的肠子吗？”比尔博已经放弃说服皇家护卫队长不要称呼他“小哈比人”了，但他果然还是该稍微抗议，至少弗罗多在场时别那么叫。

多力还想辩解，菲力抢在前面恍然大悟地喊道：“是魔法，一定是魔法！”金发的王子抓住比尔博双肩，一脸严肃，“你在图书馆碰了什么禁止阅读的古书了吗，刻满咒语和看不懂的图画的那种？你有没有偷偷跑去山里舅舅禁止你去的什么地方？你没在都林家先祖的殿堂里说什么不合宜的话吧？你惹甘道夫不高兴了吗？”

比尔博哭笑不得地摇头。“菲力，”巴林可靠的话音响起，所有人都安静下来，“伊鲁博的图书馆没有你说的那种书，而索林禁止巴金斯老爷去尚待整修的东南翼只是为了确保他的安全，都林先祖和马哈尔向来宽宏，巴金斯老爷也从未对他们有任何不敬。”国王的谋臣转向始终沉默的矮人医师，“你见过类似情况吗，欧音？”

“我见过许多古怪的病，但不包括这种，矮人的医典里也没有记载。”欧音擎着助听器大声回答。巴林点点头，朝比尔博道：“那你是否在哈比人中见过类似情形，巴金斯老爷？点头或摇头就行。”

比尔博继续摇头。矮人们又七嘴八舌起来。“只可能是甘道夫了。”“甘道夫，一定是他。”“他把我的烟斗变成了一条蛇，就因为在吹烟圈比赛里输了。”“他让风把我的帽子刮得无影无踪！”“他总在暗地里耍诡计，他能听到所有人说的话，包括梦话！”……

出现在人前的决定是错的，比尔博头疼地想，矮人们总能把麻烦变得更麻烦。就在这时欧力怯怯地插话：“其实我好像见过，在、在一本书里。”

“什么？”矮人们齐声问道，年轻矮人不由得朝后一缩。

“哪里看到的？”“哪本书？”“伊鲁博图书馆里的书吗？”“书里怎么说的？”问题一齐涌来。巴林示意所有人安静。“你说吧，欧力。”

“我在书里读到过，呃，确切地说是一首抒情长诗，讲述的是一个……很久以前的故事。”

“第一纪元的书吗？”巴林若有所思，“我不记得矮人的古籍中提到过这个。不是矮人的，对吧？”

“其实……”欧力偷瞄兄长的脸，又看看愁眉不展的哈比人，鼓起勇气答道，“是精灵的书。收藏在图书馆的古籍室里，还有些没遭到史矛革破坏。”

“你偷偷读操树狂的书，欧力？”多力气愤地质问，“我不是告诉过你……”

“好了多力，”巴林及时站出来解围，“作为陛下任命的史官和书记官，肩负重编图书索引的重任，我想欧力有资格也有责任了解伊鲁博图书馆的任何藏书。你愿意带我们去看看吗，欧力？”

“感谢你的好意，巴林，但我自己去就行了，需要的话我再找你们商量。”比尔博决然地开口，“以及在场各位，我得请求你们暂时为我保守这个秘密，可以吗？至少别主动和别人提起。”

这次咳出的是黄色的仙人掌花，底部还带着尖刺，奇异的是比尔博并未感觉被伤到。矮人们面面相觑，在比尔博无声的坚持下点了头。“或许你不该瞒着索林，”巴林温和地指出，“但我们尊重你的决定，巴金斯老爷。”

胡乱塞了几口冷掉的苹果派之后，比尔博把弗罗多送到图书馆里学习凯萨德语的专门房间，跟欧力一起去了最深处的古籍特藏室。书记官爬上最高的架子，抽出一本灰扑扑的巨大图书，那是比尔博预定要读但还没来得及读的其中一本。欧力查找着目录，翻到对应部分，“就是这里。”

比尔博认真读了一遍，又读了一遍。以辛达林语写成的一首长诗，一个传说，确切地说，一个爱情悲剧，就像比尔博过去常读到的那种，带着精灵独有的优美和克制的悲怆。但那看起来只是故事，即便揉合了几许历史，依然太过遥远离奇而不真实。

“可以作为参考，我觉得，”欧力小心翼翼，比尔博明白年轻矮人担忧他读完后的反应。他想笑，想拍拍对方的肩膀安慰他这不可能——他可不是什么爱上人类的多情精灵，也不会在爱而不得后绝望消亡，就因为这该死的花吐症——至少他知道该怎么称呼它了，花吐症。

“这未免浪漫过头了，”比尔博故作轻松地耸肩，“你不会当真相信吧？”

“不，当然不会，巴金斯老爷！”待他吐完又一朵茉莉花后那矮人才慌张地继续，“你是很出色的人，是我见过最好的哈比人，怎么会有人拒绝你呢？”

比尔博无奈叹气，脑袋又疼起来。“不管怎样你该试试，”欧力坚持道，“兴许真能奏效。”

不，比尔博在心里嘀咕，他可不打算拿决意固守的秘密冒险，何况他也没理由相信。“真的很感谢你提供的信息，”他含糊应道，喉间熟悉的干痒传来，“对了，还有在伊鲁博的渡鸦吗？我想给甘道夫送封信。”

比尔博请人带话，以身体不适为由，将拜访波佛工作室的日子延期，头一次缺席了伊鲁博和戴尔的交流宴会。后来他听说当时一度气氛尴尬，巴德提及哈比人天性不适应山中生活，令矮人国王十分不快。接下来的几天比尔博尽量避免在公众场合出现，窝在图书馆，在房间用餐，挑人少的时候去小花园，弗罗多需要外出时有葛罗音和巴林指派的可靠守卫照应，生活规律暂且没受到太大影响。时间在焦虑和等待中流逝，比尔博没在其他任何一本书里再发现类似内容，也没等到切盼着的甘道夫的回信，然后某天晚上他等来了索林。

确切地说这是第三次了。前两次他要么装作不在，要么装作已经休息，让弗洛多去应门。但这一次他明白不能再躲了。他考虑着要怎么隐瞒，但在矮人国王真的走进房间，穿透人心的蓝眼睛望着他，少见地写满担忧时，比尔博差点忘记自己的初衷。索林问起这几天他反常的表现，问起他的健康状况，没有掩藏失望。

“所以，你现在是不能说话？”索林皱眉读完比尔博在羊皮纸上飞快写下的文字，不能置信地问。

比尔博用力点头，和端茶过来的弗罗多交换眼色，继续在纸上写：【只是感冒引起的喉咙发炎，病好了就会恢复。】

“感冒？”索林眉头纠结得更深，“你确定不能说话是正常现象吗，巴金斯老爷？”

比尔博继续点头，矮人又问：“为什么会感冒？什么原因？”比尔博想了想在纸上写道：【可能是上周淋了雨。】

“是我也在花园那次？”索林确认道，比尔博只能点头，“我提醒过你那么大量的工作没法短时间内完成，你不该拒绝我叫人给你帮忙的提议。”

【谢谢你的好意。】比尔博写道，【我以后一定会加倍小心的。】

没有再多话可说了。矮人国王的注意力转到不得已配合撒谎、坐姿僵硬的黑发小哈比人身上。“你今天话很少，弗罗多，”索林的嗓音带着柔和的失落，“蒂尔达说她很想念你。”

蒂尔达是巴德小女儿的名字。比尔博看见弗罗多眼中闪起光亮，似乎就要恢复到平常的样子，又立即克制住，只小鸡啄米似地点点头，似乎认定为了保守叔叔的秘密，自己也必须少说话。这很诡异，因为通常索林才是话少和把气氛弄尴尬的那个。

“我会督促欧音时刻留心你的情况，”索林站起身，比尔博明白这拷问终于要结束了，“如果有什么需要，让弗罗多或其他任何人来找我。”

比尔博点头，除此之外什么都做不了。弗罗多走在前面打开门，索林走到门边，又停下转头，望向身后沉默目送的哈比人。比尔博再度直面那双令他满怀愧意的蓝眼睛，毫无防备。

“我很抱歉，”矮人轻声说，“很抱歉我们没能把你照顾好。”

比尔博愣在原地，脑中闪过巴德对他种族天性的评论，胸口被悔意刺穿。不，他几乎冲口而出。门在他眼前砰地关上，索林离开了，只余那杯没被动过的冷掉的茶，孤零零地剩在桌上。

维持一个谎言比编造一个谎言更难，比尔博身体力行地验证了这一点。他不得不带着纸笔出门，再带着写到酸的手臂回到房间。看起来那一天在餐厅的矮人们信守了诺言，并未有令人困扰的询问或流言出现，但比尔博心中的愧疚越积越深，石头般沉重，索林那晚的话和表情鲜明巨大地刻在最显眼的位置，时时刺痛他，令他越发避开矮人国王关切的注意，又不免造成更多失望和失落。弗罗多已经攒了好几打康乃馨，甘道夫的回音迟迟不来，比尔博知道自己没法一直这样下去。他后悔没有一开始听取巴林的建议。

巴林和力家兄弟来看过他，欧音每两天来给他做一次检查，巨细靡遗地进行记录（这是索林的命令，比尔博必须对此保持耐心；说起来，他好奇矮人医师是怎么做到既保守秘密又不令国王起疑的——通常矮人们不会对索林撒谎）。两位王子来得最频繁，以看望弗罗多的名义，带着精心烹制的食物（一看就是为他准备的，感谢班博），知道这会让年长的哈比人心情好些。比尔博本打算像对其他人那样婉拒他们的过分好意，但兄弟俩特有的青涩的成熟和孩子气的、近乎无赖的天真奇妙地安慰了他，即便他们总是聒噪过头，说不到点子上，还把他腼腆的小侄子变得像个精力过剩的矮人小孩。

“舅舅最近越来越严格啦。”奇力咬了一大口刚烤好的司康饼（比尔博的回馈，他得让自己忙起来，少想那些该死的花），边嚼边叹气。这是那事发生后的第九天，弗罗多跟着德瓦林和诺力去了戴尔，兄弟俩照例在哈比人的客厅消磨练习后的休憩时光。“我倒宁愿是德瓦林，马哈尔的熔炉啊，至少他不会在我快累吐的时候还给我增加负重举械练习！”年轻的矮人活动着一边手臂，龇牙咧嘴地抱怨，“这不公平，明明菲力才是第一顺位继承人！”

“因为我从不想着偷懒，”金发的矮人窃笑，用比弟弟端正得多的坐姿和用餐礼仪享用着茶点，“而且你确定不是因为舅舅发现你和陶瑞尔联系太多？”

“不可能，那时候他默认了的！”黑发的那个愤然反驳，又转向哈比人，“对吧比尔博？你也在场的。”

比尔博微笑摊手，奇力的脸垮下来，菲力笑得更开了。听两位王子抱怨他们的舅舅是固定节目，也是比尔博关于索林的主要信息来源，通常还很有趣。

“反正他最近火气很大，从戴尔回来就那样了，所有人都知道。”奇力嘀咕。

“所以咱们还是老实点儿好。”菲力拍拍弟弟的肩，语气转为安慰，又快速瞥了哈比人一眼，奇力也明目张胆盯着他看。比尔博觉得他俩就差直接说那是他的错了，尽管他的确该为此负一部分责任。

【所以，】比尔博提起笔，试图转移话题，【你们舅舅知道你俩躲在这儿，还背地里议论他吗？】

“别说得这么难听嘛。”奇力撇撇嘴，“他当然知道，他默许了的，而且他又听不到我们说话，也不会在意我们聊啥。”

【默许是什么意思？】比尔博继续写，【我觉得他不会喜欢你们太懒散。】

“也就是说舅舅挺乐意我们待在这儿的，”奇力吃光了他盘子里的饼，把目标转向乳酪蛋糕，“只要我们晚饭前准时出现，他就不会太过问。”

“是啦，”菲力微笑，“所以我俩觉得他挺鼓励这事儿，我是说，他其实希望我俩常来看你。”

“然后他会问你的情况，”奇力接话，“当然了，我们会说你挺不错的。”

“你知道他有多忙，尤其是最近，尽管巴林、德瓦林和诺力一直在替他分担，”菲力指出，“所以我俩也算他的代表。”

“所以这其实是一项委托，不，一项工作喽？”奇力激动地朝自家兄弟嚷嚷，又转向比尔博，“当然啦，我俩也很喜欢来看你和弗洛多。”

“或许他觉得比起他来你更希望是我俩，”菲力斟酌着说，“他觉得你有点儿躲着他。”

比尔博沉默地握紧笔杆，再度感觉到心间那锐利的、不堪重负的分量。

“所以你打算什么时候告诉他？”奇力做了个苦相，“要对舅舅保密可太折磨人啦。”

“我们能理解你不想扩大事态，这事越少人知道越好，”菲力温和地提醒，窥视比尔博的脸色，“但那可是索林。我觉得他早晚会知道。这样真的好吗？”

【我真的很抱歉，把你们卷进来。】比尔博沉吟片刻，一字一句写，【我会早些解决这事。】

“哪有啦，”奇力揽住哈比人的肩膀朝他眨眼，“我俩很乐意的，一个成熟的矮人不该辜负朋友的信任，对吧菲力？”

“既然精灵的书里提到过，也许精灵会知道点儿什么。”菲力说，“奇力，你问过陶瑞尔吗？”

“唔，稍微提了一下，”奇力回答，又赶忙解释，“没有说具体情况，当然。我告诉她欧音要编写一本……类似于怪病大全之类，我在帮他搜集资料。她看起来信了。”

“好吧。”菲力摊手，“她怎么说？”

“她说她没听过这种病，她答应会去问问认识的其他精灵。”

“嗯。”菲力点头，从另一侧靠近，兄弟俩一边一个搂着比尔博，远征初期他陷入沮丧时他们常这么做来安慰他。“所以别太忧心，兴许很快就能解决了。”

“你俩可真贴心。”比尔博说，露出个真正的笑容。“下次如果有玫瑰花，我会给你留着的，小伙子，”他瞥了眼手上湿哒哒的紫色风铃花，面对奇力闪亮涨红的脸和菲力不解的皱眉，干呕感也不能冲淡那愉悦，“噢别以为我不知道你要玫瑰花来做什么。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

比尔博下了决心。他向巴林和王子们打听国王的行程，寻找机会，但连着两次都扑空。而国王似乎认定自己被哈比人讨厌，再没踏入过他的领地。比尔博想象着索林百忙中抽出时间、却被拒之门外的感受，告诉自己，这是你应得的，是轻慢、践踏那好意的代价。请人带话要容易得多，但鉴于比尔博才是理亏的那个，那么做无礼又傲慢。

他不愿放弃。这天傍晚他等在议事厅到皇家侧翼的走廊拐角，抱着两册书，假托代欧力跑腿，要请教这山里最年长、最有智慧的矮人一些问题。正是交班时分，一天中这时驻守的卫兵最少，比尔博留意着议事厅方向的动静，盘算着国王可能经过的时间，无数遍打着腹稿。首先他要道歉，拿出所有诚意，然后他要解释，还有……

一个身影匆匆闪过，比尔博回过神来，那矮人已快要转过下一个拐角，四下不见第二个人。他心下失望，还是从暗处走出，小跑着追上去。“巴林！”

“巴金斯老爷？”国王的谋臣诧异地止步，不无担忧地望着哈比人站定后咳出一团湿乎乎的白色。“真抱歉我没看到你，啊不用着急，你带了纸笔吗？”

比尔博摆摆手示意不需要。“你知道索林在哪儿吗？”他问，“我想找他谈谈。”

他咳出又一朵花时矮人礼貌地别开目光。“他带着葛罗音和诺力去见北麓的工匠主管，晚饭前才会回来。”待比尔博整理好仪态后巴林才回答，“我稍后也会过去，需要我代为传达吗？或许他可以把一些不那么急的文书工作留到明天。”

“谢谢你，还是不用了。”他顿了顿，迎着老矮人了然的目光，抵抗着喉头的异物感，“真的很抱歉，我早就应该……”

第一朵花冲进口腔，第二朵已经卡在嗓子里，双重夹击让比尔博像第一次那样咳得弯下腰去。他听不清巴林在说什么，也没意识到背后的动静。他掏出手帕抹脸，困窘于自己的失态，黄色和紫色的花朵从指间漏下去掉在地上。

“……巴金斯老爷？”

比尔博呆住。熟悉的低音，像从梦中传来。他转身，索林就站在面前，身边跟着葛罗音、诺力和多力。国王的双眼对上他的那刻，比尔博的心因欢喜和恐惧而发颤。

“你在这里做什么？”索林走近，在合乎礼仪的距离里低头看他，“你看起来不太好，怎么回事？”

比尔博张了张嘴，准备好的话像是全从脑中飞走了。就在这时葛罗音嚷嚷起来：“那是什么？”

所有目光聚焦于比尔博脚下——盛开的小朵茉莉，鸢尾花，紫色风信子，像安置错了的道具，显眼地散落在灰色石头地面上。力家兄弟交换着眼色，巴林轻声吸气，索林交替看着他和那些花，像是不知该先对哪个表示惊诧。巴林清清嗓子，走上前来：“你们不是去北麓了吗？”

“丹恩的人明天才能到，会面改期了。”索林回答，“我打算先讨论和林地王国的新合约，有些条款需要变更。”

“我明白了，陛下。”巴林不动声色地看了比尔博一眼，又转向索林，“事实上，巴金斯老爷想和你谈谈。”

“……是吗？”国王的面容浮现出一丝几不可见的紧张，又立即掩藏回面具下。“所有人跟我回议事厅，”矮人命令道，“巴金斯老爷，你也一起。”

修复工程开始后比尔博便没有来过这里。大战刚结束时他曾在这个房间照料伤员，彼时这里腐朽破败，而今已焕然一新。索林把四个同伴留在用于会谈的长桌边，简短交代了几句，带着哈比人进入以小门相连的另一个房间。比尔博打量着房内朴素的装饰和堆满纸张的桌子，猜测这应该是国王处理公文的地方。

“桌上有纸笔和墨水，”索林有些不确定地说道，大约是巴林的建议，“如果你需要的话。”

比尔博犹豫着走到桌前，拿起那支对他来说有些过大的笔。想象中和索林笔谈这事的情景十分荒谬，他摇摇头，在国王探究的注视中放下笔。

“我必须亲口告诉你。”他深吸一口气，尽量让自己的发言连贯平稳，“关于我的声音，那不是什么感冒导致的喉咙发炎，我对你撒了谎，对此我很抱歉，非常抱歉。那是……”

他没能说完这句话。那感觉提早袭来了，比第一次、比之前的每一次都更强烈，更汹涌。他捂住嘴，熟悉的异物感伴随着令人惊愕的刺痛，从喉咙一路涌进口腔。终于吐出来的那刻，舌尖尝到了浓浓的铁锈味。

“比尔博？！”

他撞上了桌子，随即被强健的臂膀扶住，眼泪令他视线模糊。他被按进桌前的椅子里，耳边是矮人又惊又急的质问：“你怎么了？这是什么？怎么回事？”

他掏出手帕，潦草地抹了抹眼睛，喉咙里火辣辣的，口中盈满涩味。他顾不得失礼，朝手帕上吐了一口，再拿开时，雪白的布料染上了星星点点的红色。

“这该死的究竟怎么回事？”矮人吼道，拉过手帕察看。比尔博茫然转头，一团火红静静躺在桌上淡黄色的羊皮纸面上。他听见索林呼叫着同伴，一阵凌乱的脚步和人声。他拈起那大朵的红花，花枝的尖刺上犹有血迹，也沾到了羊皮纸上。他此前从未吐过玫瑰，尽管他曾开玩笑地期待过，因为奇力。

“去把欧音叫来，现在，立刻！”索林厉喝道，葛罗音应声而去。巴林、多力和诺力围住哈比人，三个早已知情的矮人惊异于这全新的发现，征得比尔博同意后，巴林向索林简要说明了情况。

“但之前没有过出血，至少我们从未见过。”巴林说，“刚才那几朵花都没有。”

“也就是说你们早就知道这事。”索林沉着脸，风雨欲来，“多久了？十天？两周？”

“都是我的主意，”比尔博赶紧插话，“是我请求大家瞒着你，我不想……”

先前一幕在矮人们的低呼声中再度上演。剧烈的呛咳，同样的红玫瑰，以及鲜血。比尔博头晕眼花，耳朵嗡嗡作响。索林束手无策，狂暴地诅咒着还未到场的矮人医师，声称要将那矮人丢去喂座狼。巴林为哈比人取来备用的餐巾和冷水，多力和诺力仔细查看着比尔博的呕吐物。

“看起来出血是因为这个，”多力用指尖碰了碰花刺，“会很疼吧？不带刺的话是不是就没事了？”

“会吐什么花大概由不得巴金斯老爷自己，”诺力指出，“可之前也有过带刺的，在餐厅，那个黄色的，花刺比这个可多多了。”

“那是仙人掌花。”巴林沉吟，“我不记得那时候有血。”

“是没有。”诺力说，“也许是某种全新的症状？”

“你的意思是变严重了？”索林竖起眉毛，转向哈比人，“还有其他哪里不舒服吗？之前有没有发生过类似情形？”

比尔博苦笑着摇头。“或许只有巫师才知道答案。”诺力说。

不多时矮人医师气喘吁吁地赶到，带着全套工具，在国王的疑虑和怒气中对哈比人的口腔和全身进行了检查，十分肯定地宣布出血来自花刺刺伤，巴金斯老爷健康无碍。

“都是很浅的伤口，”欧音扯着嗓门朝国王喊道，“我会给他点儿创药，很快就能好。”

“所以就一点儿办法都没有？”索林暴躁地踱步，“不能做点儿什么来缓和或减轻？”

“我们讨论过，但甘道夫不在，”巴林说，“这种病闻所未闻，根本无从着手，欧力说精灵的书里有记载，但似乎没什么参考价值。”

“还有谁不知道这事的，除了我和葛罗音？”索林冷笑，随后重重叹气，“巴林，召集所有人，多力，叫欧力把那本书拿来给我。”

所有成员都到齐了，连远在戴尔出售玩具的波佛也被叫了回来。正是晚餐时分，这时段的集会通常会有整桌的美味佳肴，但索林把班博也从厨房里拽了出来，远征队只能饿着肚子围在桌前。在巴林的主持下所有人交流整合了情况，得知德瓦林和两位王子也知情后索林又发了一通火，以“过后再和你们算账”的严厉威胁结束。

“我们只是信守承诺，舅舅。”菲力可怜巴巴地嘀咕。

“我们没撒谎，只是没有主动提，舅舅。”奇力申辩。比尔博第无数次把写着【别责怪他们，是我的错，我很抱歉！】的羊皮纸贴到索林眼前。

“告诉你也是白费劲。”德瓦林哼了哼，“没有甘道夫，谁都帮不上忙。”

索林向护卫队长投去危险的一瞥（意思是“你给我等着”），随即开口道：“甘道夫离开伊鲁博快一个月了，有人去通知他了吗？”

“巴金斯老爷写了信，但渡鸦一直没回来。”欧力小声回答。

“该死的巫师，他说不超过一个月的。”索林磨着牙，“继续写，写到他回来为止！”

年轻的书记官赶紧拽过纸笔。国王又问：“你说精灵的书上提到过这个，花吐症？”

欧力点头，慌忙放下笔，搬出那本巨大的古书。索林盯着他：“怎么说？”

欧力望望哈比人，比尔博摇头，又摆了摆手。“一个像是臆想出来的爱情故事，陛下，典型的精灵文学，充斥着华而不实的繁复辞藻和刻意营造的悲剧气氛。巴金斯老爷和我都觉得不足以作为参考。”

“是吗？”索林皱眉。在座的矮人纷纷点头，对欧力的总结表示赞同。“从头到尾讲一遍，”思索片刻后国王指示道，无视大多数远征队员连同比尔博本人不赞成的目光，“用凯萨德语，一个词都不许遗漏。”

欧力翻开书，磕磕巴巴地翻译起来。矮人们摇着头，毫不掩饰嫌恶，中途几次被打断，直到索林呵斥“都给我安静点”。一等欧力宣布结束，桌上便沸腾起来，王子们和力家两位兄长交换着对这首诗歌的负面评价，比佛和葛罗音依旧夸张地堵着耳朵，班博打着呵欠，欧音在清理助听器，德瓦林干脆站去了门边。

“所以，你有爱上什么人吗？”才被告知这事的波佛直截了当地问。正在喝茶的比尔博呛了一口。

“操树狂写的玩意儿能信？你脑袋被龙踩坏了吗？”葛罗音挥舞着拳头，仿佛摊在欧力面前的书是个亟需对付的敌人。

“你得承认，只有他们的书里提到了这个，矮人没有，哈比人也没有，是吧比尔博？”波佛朝哈比人的方向点点头，摘下帽子拍了拍又戴回去，“我敢说如果不是亲眼所见，你压根不会相信这种事儿存在。”

“比尔博叔叔，什么是操树狂？”稚嫩的童音插进来。鉴于弗洛多也是知情人，比尔博便把小侄子一起带了过来。现在他后悔了。他做了个“嘘”和“这个词绝不允许”的手势，但葛罗音还在和波佛争吵，飙着以矮人的标准大概相当精彩的脏话。

“停下，葛罗音！”比尔博大喊，来不及考虑后果，“弗洛多还在呢！”

大厅里瞬间安静了。比尔博认命地等待，预料中的痛楚没有来。所有矮人目睹哈比人轻咳了几下，吐出一朵硕大的蓝色鸢尾花。

‘这居然是真的！’比佛激烈地打着手势。波佛目瞪口呆：“所以，就是这样？没有血？”

德瓦林走过来，捡起鸢尾花仔细端详：“没有。”

“这花没刺。”多力说。

“之前也有带刺的，没血。只有刚才和索林说话时吐出来的有血。”诺力反驳，展示出红色花朵和染血的纸张。“玫瑰，”奇力叫起来，“那是玫瑰！”金发的王子赶紧把自家兄弟拉回去。

“所以会不会受伤取决于交谈对象吗？”德瓦林粗声道，“还是随机的？”

“你想要试试吗，巴金斯老爷？”巴林温和地提议，“或许可以找到避免受伤的办法。”

“你要哈比人拿自己的身体冒险？”索林瞪着那可靠的老臣，“再出血怎么办？”

所有目光齐齐转向比尔博。“我觉得也不是不可行，巴林。”在索林真能阻止以前，比尔博开了口，在众人的屏息注目中轻松吐出桃红色的小朵波斯菊。

“呃，换我可以吗？”波佛探身，“如果不会让你太难受的话。”

波佛得到的是橙色重瓣的万寿菊。“噢我知道这花，”矮人轻快地捋了一把胡子，“戴尔的孩子们给过我一些，他们说这代表友谊。”

‘这些植物还有代表含义？’比佛打着手势。波佛眨眨眼，把花收进怀里。比佛的是淡红色木棉花，班博则是黄色康乃馨。“玫瑰！红色玫瑰！”奇力再度试图插话，又被菲力抓回去。

“看来大多数时候是安全的，”巴林总结，瞥着立在一旁一言不发的国王。“也许今天的只是……偶然状况。”

矮人们瞪着索林，又看看比尔博，集体无视了巴林的圆场。“不，不行。”索林慌张地怒视整支队伍，失去了底气。

“索林。”比尔博轻声说。

第三枝红玫瑰不负众望地从哈比人指间掉落，所有人都沉默了。比尔博狂咳了一阵，吐出血痰，接过欧音递来的干净纱布，按住被划破的唇角，用空出的另一只手安抚着吓坏了的弗洛多。

波佛吹了声口哨。“所以。”多力说。

两位王子担忧地望着他们的舅舅，德瓦林严肃地抱起胳膊，巴林陷入沉思，葛罗音和比佛的叹气声响到无法忽略。索林面色苍白，显然受了打击。

“也就是说，我们至少摸索到规律了，”诺力的发言让低迷的气氛重振了些许，“接下来的问题，为什么是索林？”

“这还不简单？因为他是国王。”德瓦林粗暴地总结道，欧力和比佛跟着点头，“国王总该有特别待遇。”

“比尔博每次来厨房帮忙，都会把最好的部分留给索林。”全程不发一语、看起来像睡着了似的班博突然插话。比尔博差点从椅子里跳起来。

“那有什么好奇怪的，”波佛反驳，“这是尊敬的表现，换了谁都会那么做。”

比尔博的心落回原地，脸颊依然发烫。他感觉到国王的视线穿过人群，轻柔地扫过他。

“所以这也是特别待遇？尊敬的表现？”葛罗音指着已经干透的第三朵玫瑰和桌面洒落的血沫，“要我说，这可一点儿都不好。”

“那你自己说，比尔博，”波佛问，“为什么是索林？”

比尔博握着笔，在数十道尖锐的质询目光中瞪着空空的纸页，直到巴林睿智的嗓音响起：“显然巴金斯老爷自己也不清楚原因，否则就不会变成这样了。”

比尔博松了一口气，极力推开那个随波佛的询问浮现于心的答案。不会的，他告诉自己，那只是故事，是传说，这是个巧合，甘道夫回来就会真相大白，巫师总是通晓这类把戏的。

“欧力，”自比尔博再度吐出血玫瑰后索林就同哈比人一样沉默，而此刻他语调沉重，透出忧虑和恐惧，中止了所有正在进行的讨论，“你刚才说，这种病会导致死亡？”

“呃，那是精灵，陛下，”欧力连忙回答，“依我所见，精灵对描写奇特和浪漫化的死亡方式有特殊嗜好，出于对永生的无聊，过去我还读到过……”

“回答我的问题！”国王恼火地打断他。

“是、是的，”欧力缩起肩膀，战战兢兢地回话，“按诗中的说法，一旦患上花吐症，若不能赢得所爱之人，就……就会死。”

“你不会真的相信吧，索林？”葛罗音难以置信地问。

“精灵的诗歌里没有提到会流血，我刚才从头到尾听了，”巴林以安抚的口吻道，“或许并不会发生同样的事。”

“但也可能更糟！”索林反驳，随即转为苦涩，“在矮人的习俗中，血从来都是坏兆头。”

一阵骇然的寂静。比尔博几乎能看见各式各样的可怕想象在矮人们脑中展开。“等等，”他喊道，在心里诅咒着矮人国王不合时宜的影响力，“谁说我会死了？”

“闭嘴，巴金斯老爷！”惊恐的喊叫齐齐砸来，仿佛他一出声就会暴毙似的。

“比尔博叔叔，”弗洛多搂住他，眼中泪花闪动，“你要死了吗？”

比尔博揉揉小哈比人的脑袋，在脑中罗列着能想到的所有脏话，然而一张嘴，出口的只有一串干咳和一朵见鬼的紫菊花。

“没人能保证，”索林语调沉痛，越过比尔博巨大加粗的【我不会死！！】望着他的脸，又苦闷地移开，“没人知道会发生什么。”

“我同意索林的看法，”波佛说，“目前还没有能够佐证的其他资料，宁可信其有。”

“既然如此，我们就来商讨对策。”巴林宣布，看着索林，后者点点头，环视全体成员。

“按照那本精灵书上的说法，想法子赢得心上人就行了。”波佛挑起一边眉毛，鼓励地望着哈比人，“所以你看上哪个姑娘了，比尔博？”

“还是小伙子？”葛罗音咧嘴笑起来，“别担心，对我们矮人而言没什么区别。”

比尔博忍住原地消失的冲动。【别在弗罗多面前讨论这个，如果你不希望再也收不到茶会邀请的话。】

比尔博的自制蛋糕一直颇受矮人们欢迎，但此刻葛罗音展现出了少见的高瞻远瞩：“如果你不在了我还能期待什么茶会邀请？”那矮人愤然道。

“你只要告诉我们是或否就行。”波佛诱导地微笑。

比尔博重重叹气。【我拒绝，这是个人隐私。】他写道，【谁都不能保证那诗歌和我的情况完全符合。】

“但也不能保证不符合啊，”多力劝说道，“为什么不试试呢？”

“是啊，为什么不呢？看上了就去追求，用自己的真诚打动她，让她知道你值得托付。”葛罗音眉飞色舞地说着，靴子踩上座椅，“当年我就是靠着勤勉踏实、幽默体贴和超凡的技艺赢得我妻子的。对了，还有我漂亮的胡子。”

一阵嘘声飘过，红发矮人朝伙伴们挥着拳头。

'你能做得比这家伙更好，'两年多的相处后，比尔博能读懂比佛的大部分手语了，‘你能搞定恶龙，当然也搞得定这个。’

“你是对自己不自信吗，比尔博？”菲力坏笑，“害怕被拒绝？”

“怎么会？没人拒绝得了你的司康饼和香籽蛋糕！”奇力喊道。

“虽然你看起来胆子很小，有点儿和兔子似的，但事实证明你绝对是个真正的勇士。”多力说。

“也很忠诚。”德瓦林嘀咕。

“你像兔子一样敏捷，腿脚麻利，而且聪明，总能想出好点子。”波佛真心实意地说，“虽然在酒桶里随河水漂来漂去感觉糟透了。”

“也很体贴，”欧力羞怯地微笑，“总会照顾他人的感受。”

“你是我见过最得体和富有同情心的人，巴金斯老爷。”连巴林也加入了。“你的幽默感独树一帜，并且拥有丰富的草药知识。”这是欧音。

“还很会猜谜。我承认这一点我比不上你。”葛罗音有点儿不情愿地说。

当矮人们找到共同话题时很难插上话，放在过去比尔博能凭借相处日久的经验阻止局面变得过于尴尬，但此刻他只能无助地握着笔，陷入彻底的被动——不是说他不喜欢，换个场合他会相当开心地接受。

“巴金斯老爷让我们所有人刮目相看。”诺力深思熟虑地说道，“但不是所有人都了解他的价值，毕竟只有我们和他一起经历过冒险。”

“谁敢质疑比尔博的价值，我就要叫他尝尝我弓箭的厉害！”奇力的嚷嚷如火花落入干柴，矮人们骚动起来，骂骂咧咧。直到国王威慑的吼声响起：“够了，诸位！”

矮人们即刻闭了嘴。“巴金斯老爷所做的一切证明了他值得最好的，”索林沉声道，宛如某种誓言，“若真有人能拒绝，我会说他放弃了无价的珍宝，当然也配不上这份殊荣。”

比尔博轻轻呼吸，承受着这些话语灼入心间火热的分量。他知道自己会永远记得这番话。

“但巴金斯老爷说得对，除非他自己愿意，否则我们无权过问他的隐私。”索林继续道，无视多数同伴不满的目光，“我们能做的是在尊重他的前提下，尽己所能地提供援助。”

矮人们彼此互望，默默点头。

“我可以查阅其他藏书，包括精灵的和那些以西方通用语写成的。”欧力的积极发言赢得了兄长们赞许的目光，“伊鲁博的图书馆是矮人七国最大的档案库，或许先祖的智慧能帮助我们。”

“我和诺力会帮忙，”多力说，“我们会设法让他手头的工作不落后太多，需要时也能分担一部分查找工作。”

“我会给铁丘陵和其他氏族可能了解情况的长老们写信，”巴林简短地说道，“选择合适的名目，当然，不会提及巴金斯老爷的名字，也不会泄露任何会令人联想到他的细节。”

“戴尔及其周边一带我去打听，”波佛说，“他们的孩子从长辈那里继承了相当多的奇闻异事，一点儿有趣的小玩具就能很快打开话题。”

“巴金斯老爷的健康状况仍需密切留意，”欧音眯起眼睛，“谁知道这该死的怪病还会对他的小身板造成怎样的损害？”

“美食是永远的良药和解忧秘方，尤其对哈比人而言，”班博拍着胸脯保证，“我想我的厨艺能派上用场。”

'我会在两个哈比人外出时担任护卫，将无关人士隔绝开来。'比佛探身比划，葛罗音接着道：“我会和比佛轮班，那些爱嚼舌根的家伙光听到我俩的名字就会躲得远远的了。”说罢恶狠狠一笑。

“所有事都必须暗中进行。德瓦林。”索林命令道，那魁梧的矮人会意地点头，将磨得锃亮的斧子抛向空中又接住：“放心，我会好好盯着，不会有人胆敢泄密，或产生不该有的好奇心。”

“还有我们，”菲力举起手来示意，“我想我俩能抽出更多时间来进行预备成为国王的训练，帮舅舅处理一些不那么复杂的工作。我们发誓会认真去做。”

“这样舅舅就能多抽空去看比尔博。”奇力补充，随即挨了兄长一记拍打。索林清清嗓子：“我保证满足你俩的进取心，尤其是你，奇力。”

“舅舅！”年轻的王子发出哀鸣，“我是真心想帮忙的！我还委托了陶瑞尔，她说她可以……”说到一半才惊觉失言，立即住嘴。

“既然精灵的书提到这事，奇力想陶瑞尔也许能帮上忙，”菲力赶忙为弟弟辩解，“请别因此责怪他，舅舅。”

索林叹了口气。“给甘道夫的信由我来写。我也会写信给瑞文戴尔，以我个人和山下之王的名义。”远征结束后索林派人给那位曾帮他解读地图的精灵送去了可观的酬谢，比尔博猜测矮人国王内心对埃尔隆德领主并非全无好感，并且后者的确是相当可靠又睿智的咨询对象。“都明白了？那就立刻去做，不准怠慢，每两天给我一次汇报。除此之外如果想到什么，随时来找我。奇力！记得给我报告。”

“遵命！”黑发王子的声音在一众应声中分外响亮。

事已至此，看起来什么都改变不了矮人们的决心。比尔博深感苦恼和无力，又不禁心生歉意，为这大山重建进程中的不和谐音，为他或许不完全了解他在这支队伍中受到重视的程度。

“巴金斯老爷，”聚会结束时索林叫住他，正在散去的矮人们纷纷停下脚步。

“我们不会逼迫你。但不代表我们放弃了这个选项。”国王望进他的双眼，一字一句道，“你总能做出最明智也最正确的选择，之前每一次都是。我希望这一次也不例外。”

他不得不中断凯萨德语的学习，同时暂停一切需要出声的活动或工作——事实上绝大多数他能参与的事务都需要和人说话。他可以去图书馆给欧力的新工作帮忙，但伊鲁博其他种族的藏书数量相当有限，而他的凯萨德语水平还不足以阅读为数众多的矮人古籍；多力和诺力在编目工作上配合默契，看起来没有插手的余地。两位王子减少了来访次数，比尔博听说他俩现在大半时间都跟着索林。他也外出，添置园艺工具或为他的番茄和百里香购置驱虫剂，但他没法和小贩们交谈，比佛脑门上的半兽人斧子只招来畏惧和沉默，而那些爱听他讲述遥远西方见闻的矮人和人类孩子们老远就会被葛罗音赶跑。料理小花园能让他忙碌起来，愉快地挥洒汗水，但看到亲手栽种的报春花和三色堇吐蕊，闻到风信子和樱桃花的香气，他的心情就会莫名转坏。

弗洛多和他待在一起的时间也变少了。比尔博为他安排了更多活动，在每天的固定日程以外。那孩子在他身边总是显得沮丧又担忧，矮人们轻率言论的影响犹在，而且比尔博察觉到自己有时会变得过分沉默、敏感和失去耐心。矮人同伴们给予了相当的支持：比尔博在房间时，比佛或葛罗音会陪弗洛多出门散心，波佛会来访，说服比尔博让他和作为护卫的德瓦林一起，把孩子带去戴尔半天时间，小哈比人回来时的活力四射和滔滔不绝能让他暂时忘却自己的烦恼，不那么忧郁地入睡。菲力和奇力也来邀请弗洛多，希望小哈比人作为他叔叔的代表，和国王及两位继承人一起参观某处最新完成的建设工作。

一个月过去了。欧音的检查显示他健康无虞，只是由于心情不佳影响到胃口，他的脸颊和小肚子消减下去，于是更多美味佳肴被班博从厨房送进他的房间。索林来看过他几回，双方都意识到他俩很难避开那个横亘在两人中间的巨大问题，只是谈谈见闻和天气（尽管同索林谈论天气的画面也相当可怕）。比尔博料想中有关隐瞒和信任危机的质问没有来，索林待他很温和，蓝眼睛望着他时流露出的悲伤和愧疚让他没法仅仅是写下【我不会死】或【这不是你的错】。

【我想给花园添点儿颜色了，】他转而在纸上写，【现在这个季节，种点儿薰衣草会很不错。】

“薰衣草？”索林不明所以的皱眉是他这类表情中最惹人喜爱的（不是说比尔博私下为矮人国王的皱眉作了分类），“是和你的百里香一样，拿来当作调味品的？”

比尔博笑起来，那让国王的表情更柔软了些。【它们是可爱而且实用的小家伙，通常被用来驱虫和助眠，】他回忆着夏尔小山谷里薰衣草花田的模样，在纸上勾勒下大致轮廓，【差不多是这个样子。】

【有点像风信子。】矮人评论道，他不止一次拜访过哈比人的花园，在比尔博坚持不懈的科普下记住了这种花朵挤挤挨挨的植物。

【薰衣草的花更小更密集，茎叶也更细长，风信子是这样的，】比尔博在旁对比着画下一株风信子，【袋底洞附近就有很大的薰衣草花田，在我还是孩子时，如果挨了骂或是遇上不开心的事，躲去那里面睡一觉就什么烦恼都没了。】

“是吗？”索林微笑起来，比尔博体内的血流加快了。【我会种一大片，足以让一个像你这样的矮人舒舒服服地躺在里面，】他放任着想象，藏起一个笑容，【在你被巴林念叨或被你的顾问团烦到爆炸的时候，就来花园里睡上一觉。】

矮人的笑容加深了。“你也一起吗？”索林问，随即意识到这邀请有多么不妥，“呃，我不是在……”他窘迫地咕哝，没被胡子覆盖的地方肉眼可见地变红，“我的意思是……”

比尔博飞快地把写着【我明白】的纸张展示给索林，压下胸口不合时宜的骚动和失落。他没有误会，当然没有。【如果国王陛下需要有人给他讲一点儿睡前故事，我想我能胜任。】

索林笑出声来，尴尬一扫而空。“我真的很期待，巴金斯老爷，无论是你的奇妙植物还是你的睡前故事。”矮人停顿了一会儿，接下来的表情比尔博无法将之归类。其中有愉悦，期待，欣慰，还有那么多比尔博没法读懂的东西。悲伤并没有消失。

“所以，”索林低语，比尔博听出了那个徘徊在他舌尖的问题，那个请求。

【很快就会好起来的，】比尔博确保自己的字迹清晰有力，足以彰显他的意志，【我还有一大堆棒极了的计划要去实施，薰衣草花床只是其中之一，我保证。】

“那就这么说定了。”索林宣布，极其认真地，随后话音低下去，令比尔博险些错过，“我很想念你的声音。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

非常奇妙地，比尔博临时编造出来的所谓计划真的鼓舞了他自己。他请波佛帮忙弄来薰衣草的种子，在小花园里翻出合适的土地，洒下花种，用心栽培。他耐心配合欧音琐碎又频繁的检查，制作甜点回馈为他出力的矮人们，还打算拓展新的菜谱。和弗罗多的相处也重回正轨，他的积极面对抚平了那孩子的不安，两个哈比人甚至因此加深了感情羁绊。一切都在朝着更好的方向发展。

然而，没有消息。伊鲁博的渡鸦来了又去，沙哑的叫声回荡在大山上空，甘道夫的回信始终杳无踪影。矮人们定期会晤，没人主动和比尔博谈及此事，他猜测他们的工作并未取得进展。索林时常来看他，克制的表面下藏着挥之不去的焦虑。随着时间推移，同样的情绪也蔓延到了其他矮人身上。

“你还是不打算改变心意吗，比尔博？”菲力问。这是两位王子一个多月后久违的拜访，看起来国王预备特训成效显著，两人看起来变成熟了，奇力的用餐礼仪也大有改进，不再一边说话一边将食物塞得满嘴了。

“所以究竟是谁？”见哈比人不答，更年轻的那个矮人继续问，“这么做值得吗？”

【我们说好不谈这个的。】比尔博平静地把写好的纸张推过去，将王子们空掉的盘子加满。

“自尊真的比命还重要？”菲力豁出去似的问，“你打算就这么一直耗着？”

【真不敢相信这是一个矮人问我的问题。】比尔博边写边翻了个白眼，确保两个矮人都能看见，【别胡乱猜测，非常感谢。】

“那是为什么？如果不是害怕失败的话？”奇力紧咬不放。

比尔博思索着。他的确还有其他理由可说。【老实说我还是不觉得我会死于吐花，】他写道，【尽管这事的确在发生，它们只是让我不太舒服，不能说话。除此之外我和从前没什么两样，欧音最清楚这一点。】想了想他又补上，【而且甘道夫答应了会回来。】

“你忘记他把我们丢在密林入口，害大伙儿差点变成蜘蛛的美餐，还被关进精灵地牢里了吗？”年长的王子愤然道，显然还耿耿于怀，“他那时也答应要回来，结果呢？”

那是因为大家不听他的劝告离开了大路，比尔博想，而且最终他也信守了诺言，尽管迟了些。

“你怎么知道他什么时候回来？巫师总是行踪不定。”奇力说。

“而且你怎么能肯定甘道夫一定有办法？”菲力又说。

这疑问并非毫无道理。但在两个矮人的提醒下比尔博发现，其实他并不真觉得这是个问题——灰袍巫师早晚会回来，毋庸置疑。没什么能真正难倒甘道夫，无论是一把小小的烟花还是半兽人大军。是的，他总有办法。

而且这事果然还是太不真实了。说话时从嘴里吐出花？得不到真爱就会死？确实是故事里才有的情节。这是个魔法，是个无聊的玩笑，是个自以为有趣的把戏，看他出洋相，把所有人耍得团团转，然后在那幕后的操纵者终于厌烦的时候，甘道夫会作为关键人物戏剧性地登场，魔杖一挥，一切又都恢复原样，故事结束。

“说起来，陶瑞尔那边有消息吗？”他听到菲力问。

“有一点，但需要进一步证实。”奇力回答，“听起来她还有些把握。”

“希望如此。”菲力点点头，有点沮丧，又怕比尔博察觉似地换上一副若无其事的表情。这时廊外传来急迫的足音，重重的拍门声响起。

“菲力！奇力！”是德瓦林。

“国王命令所有人即刻到东麓。”护卫队长冲进房间，锁好房门后才说明来意。比尔博明白了这是又一次关于他的秘密会议。

“好吧。”他撇撇嘴，盘算着要怎么打发接下来的时间，直到他听见德瓦林说：“巴金斯老爷也一起来。”

“——所以那其实是真的？”比尔博一进门就听到葛罗音的叫喊，“不是什么见鬼的故事，或传说什么的？”

他们是最晚到达的参会者。矮人们如上次那般在桌边围坐，但气氛要沉重得多。一封拆开的信丢在桌上，比尔博认得那密封火漆上优雅的纹样。

“渡鸦刚带回来的消息。”坐在近旁的欧力悄声对比尔博解释。

“信里没有这么说，”巴林答道，“埃尔隆德领主只是确认了我们唯一有据可考的信息来源大体是可靠的。”

“那本书？”诺力皱起脸，“那首精灵诗歌？”

“信中提到记载相关事件的书就是所有人都见过的那本。”巴林解释，“他也承认撰书者有可能会改动细节或进行加工，出于艺术性或其他方面的考虑……”

“也就是说依然不可信。”多力抱起手臂，轻蔑地评论道。

“——但不会更改主要事实。”国王双手交握身后，背对着所有人，透出深沉的疲惫。“我们的担忧成真了。”

一阵冻结般的寂静。比尔博感到一把重锤击在胸口，耳朵里响起轻微的、尖锐的嗡鸣。

“没提到有什么解决方法吗？”欧音粗声喊道，“我听说他和他女儿可是这片大陆上数一数二的医者。”

巴林摇头。“若有其他办法，我相信他没理由隐瞒。”

“也许我们可以等甘道夫回来，”菲力说，尽管半小时前他还在就这个问题质疑比尔博。“没什么能难倒一个巫师。”年长的王子左右环顾，得到了一众同伴的颔首支持。

“巫师自这片大陆诞生伊始便存在。若他们真能对此做些什么，那精灵就不会死。”索林咬牙道。

“埃尔隆德领主在信里告知甘道夫早已离开瑞文戴尔，去了东边，因此渡鸦寻不到他。”巴林补充，“短期内我们是等不到他回来了。”

又一阵沉重的静默。比尔博一言不发地起身，大步走到长桌一端原本是索林的座位前，伸手抓过散落的信笺。所有人都望着他。

他读了一遍，又读了一遍。希望是矮人解读错误或遗漏了重要信息的期待落空了。那封信全以通用语写成，字迹清晰，言语简明，纸张已被捏得发皱，边缘全是指印，像已被研读过一百次。他把信丢下，双臂撑住桌面，勉力压制住情绪。

“那精灵对会流血说了什么吗？”透过耳鸣的帘幕，他听到波佛在问，“你告诉他这个了吗，索林？”

“根据埃尔隆德领主的说法，吐出花朵的种类及可能伴随的其他症状都是相当……私人化的。”巴林谨慎地代为应答。

“也就是说取决于比尔博自身对索林的看法？”波佛总结道，随即眯起眼睛，“我觉得……”

“你想说什么，波佛？”索林问。

“你真的想听吗？”波佛平静地说道，“我恐怕那会冒犯到你，陛下。”

“无妨。”停顿片刻后索林答道。

波佛深吸一口气。“我觉得还是和正门上那件事有关。”

所有人都知道这是什么意思。空气冻结了。比尔博听见索林发出一个震惊的吸气，猝不及防的，像被狠狠揍了一拳。

“这只是你个人的猜……”巴林在说着什么，但比尔博已经跳起来，“波佛！”他喊道，随即转向身后，“不是这样的，索林，”这是个误会，是个天大的错误，必须即刻纠正，否则……

反应过来时他已咳得弯下腰去。国王将他安置进最近的椅子里，欧音冲上前来。简直像对波佛猜测的可悲验证，他想，懊悔自己的鲁莽。矮人们只看见尖刺和鲜血，却并不了解那花朵的涵义。比尔博没法告诉他们，那是他决意固守的秘密。

“现在不是讨论这种细节的时候，”德瓦林的发言将所有人拉回当下，“问题是，我们现在怎么办？”

十三道目光无言地投向哈比人——期盼，不解，无奈，同情，愤怒，悲戚，或揉和以上所有。比尔博有些想笑，他什么时候成了主角？而这故事如此荒诞，毫无道理，他回忆起当初离开家园，在食人妖和半兽人的追赶下奔跑，龙焰悬于头顶，又因阿肯宝石被盛怒的矮人国王扼住脖颈——那时他至少明白该如何努力。他从未想过自己会像这样死去。

他用力抹脸，试图平复呼吸。所有人都在等。他张了张嘴，什么都没说。他看都没看欧力推到面前的纸和笔。

“比尔博。”奇力用快要哭出来的声音喊。比尔博越发窒息。

“所有人都退下吧。”最终索林说道，“让我和巴金斯老爷单独谈谈。”

他听见拖拉犹疑的脚步声，高高低低的叹息。石门重重关上，寂静空旷刺耳。他依然一动不动坐在椅子上，桌上的红玫瑰怒放着。

索林走到他面前。比尔博只是低着头，盯着矮人靴子上的花纹。

“你可能不想在这么多人面前讨论这个。”矮人嗓音里有强装的镇静。

没有回应。“或许我作为代表不够有说服力，”那矮人勉力说下去，“我不是个足够好的谈话对象，而且……我比刚才坐在这里的任何一个人都更深地伤害过你。”

比尔博动了动，拿起面前的纸笔，写下：【别相信波佛，他在胡说。】

他把写好的话交给索林，后者只扫了一眼便移开目光。他或许不明白矮人心中那伤痕有多深，无论他给予多少宽慰和辩解都无法抚平。但此刻索林尝试对话的努力和他的沉默又何尝不是如此？言语多么无力，人与人的心要如何相通？

“我必须向你承认，我们的努力没能取得成果。”索林坦白，难掩挫败和沮丧。

比尔博点点头，并不意外。

“我想知道你的打算。”矮人说道，小心翼翼又理所当然，蓝眼睛闪着迫切的、近似希望的光芒。

比尔博深感厌倦。为何每个人都急于向他索要答案和保证？为何每个人都把这事看得如此轻易，仿佛只要他愿意，即刻就能达成心愿？他们难道不明白，这也可能会是世界上最难以企及的东西？

而且索林——所有人中他最无法与之谈论这事的就是索林。他看着那矮人，困惑，焦躁，无知无觉，依然如星辰般遥远且英俊得令人心痛——如果他现在告诉他实情会怎样？

他吸了口气，冲动转瞬即逝。那么做改变不了任何事，而他不会冒险破坏已有的一切。

【我真的很感激你们一直为我着想，】他写道，【但现在我希望能一个人待会儿。】

他放下笔，从椅子里起身，避开索林受伤的表情。他听见矮人的抽气声，双拳压在身侧的金属微击声。他逃向门边。

“我不明白，你该死的到底在顾虑什么？！”

平和的面具掉落了。矮人几步便追上来。比尔博以为自己会被愤怒的狮子咬住喉咙，但索林只是停在他身后，怒意如火焰烧灼他的背。

“我不明白你为何至今不愿面对这事，”矮人质问，“你从来都是我们当中最早看清形势的那个，而且你总能想到办法，无论面临怎样的困境，”矮人停顿片刻，语调放缓，因回忆而重新染上期待的色彩，“你曾救过我们，救过我，那么多次。”

比尔博感到即便是这种时候，他的心依然会因索林一句话而雀跃，如坠云端。他依然感觉到那种坠落和塌陷，那种苦涩的甜蜜，在矮人走上前来握住他肩膀时，在那仿佛凝聚所有光辉的蓝眼睛对上他时，在矮人逼问他、用石头般的固执和坚持让他为难时——他依然渴望毒药般渴求更多。

“告诉我究竟是什么原因？是什么阻止你拯救你自己？”矮人不懈地追问，目光急切探寻，“是对方已有了伴侣吗？”

比尔博讶异地瞪大眼睛。“那么，不是，”矮人嘀咕，陷入沉思。“因为地位悬殊？不同种族？”他又问，随即想到了什么似地阴沉下来，“不会是哪个精灵吧。”

哈比人对精灵的好感和林地国王授予的“精灵之友”称号一直令索林十分介意。比尔博赶紧摇头，矮人眼中闪过一丝欣慰。“或许你想要的人并不在这里，”他想了想又道，“如果是在夏尔的话，我可以派人……”

比尔博拼命摇头，越发感到这一幕的荒诞和可悲。而矮人终于对他的消极失去耐心，他放开哈比人，困兽般恼火地踱步，“那你自己说是因为什么？给我一个令人信服的理由。为什么？我们帮不上忙吗？我们不值得你信任吗？”

突然间，矮人停下脚步，像被顿悟砸中，他望着哈比人，表情由震惊、恍然渐转为了然的悲哀。比尔博屏住呼吸，预感在大声尖叫——不，他不要这个。他迄今为止所做的一切都是为了逃开它。他的苦心白费了吗？说实话他宁愿…… 

但矮人只是轻声问：“是我们当中的一个吗？”比尔博的心提起来。矮人又补充：“刚才还坐在这里的其中一个？”

比尔博感到自己的心像风暴侵袭过后的枯叶，被巨大的安心和失落包裹着，轻悄悄落回原地，不复原状。他想笑，却只感到眼眶微微的热意。

而矮人沉默着，显然把他的反应当成了默认。“……是波佛吗？”片刻后索林问，更轻，更确信，压抑着什么而颤抖不稳，“还是菲……”

反应过来时比尔博已大步上前，一把捂住了国王的嘴。矮人瞪着他，他模糊地意识到索林的胡子戳进掌心的触感，意识到那吐出残酷言语的薄唇紧贴他掌心的颤栗温热——他咬紧牙关，用气息喊出无声而坚决的：“别。”

他放开手，像绕过一件碍事的家具般绕过索林，朝门口走去。矮人喉中发出悲痛的声响，一张椅子被撞倒在地。

“你——你很重要，”话音仍在传来，仿佛仍想要抓住些什么，“你不知道你有多么重要。”

比尔博握紧门把，拉动。那最后的恳求像野兽垂死的呜咽，被沉重的嘎吱声掩盖：“告诉我你会做出最有利于你自己的决定……告诉我我们不会失去你。”

门关上了。

比尔博想知道如果从现在开始斩断这感情，他会否从这可笑又可悲的病症中解脱。他无法验证。时间令痛苦变得麻木，他的耳朵依然会从周围的言语中挑出有关国王的部分，反复检视；在靠近国王可能途经的某处时，他的眼睛依然会不自觉地搜寻那个庄严而忧虑的身影；他还是会在梦中见到那双蓝眼睛，听到那声音，感觉到虚幻的触摸。他渴望再次看到那笑容，温柔的热烈的，仿佛驱散所有阴霾，尽管事实上是他夺走了那笑容。

他猜想索林并没把他们沟通的情况透露给其他人，但想必他们也从国王的表现中明白了结果，低落的气氛笼罩了整个王廷。矮人们仍在不甘心地坚持：欧力继续着庞大的查阅工作，欧音和班博一如既往地操心他的健康，比佛和葛罗音也没有回去他们原本的岗位。所有人都试图以某种方法旁敲侧击，比尔博只能回以不失礼貌的沉默。

那之后他和索林没有再见面。从其他人的言谈中他了解到，国王现在除了工作、进食和少得可怜的睡眠以外，剩余时间全待在都林先祖的殿堂，关起门来独自一人。

“你最近有没有好好吃饭，飞贼老爷？”欧音把器械收回箱子里，不满地打量比尔博，“都快回到远征时那样儿了。精灵几句鬼话就把你吓得屁滚尿流啦？”又拍拍一旁小哈比人的肩，“给我好好监督他。”弗罗多忙不迭点头。

比尔博待要写下【别当着弗罗多的面】的脏话警告，矮人已站起身。比尔博把南瓜布丁的盘子推到欧音面前，矮人纠结了一秒，立即坐下来，抓过布丁塞进嘴里，又喝了口热茶，惬意地叹气。

“你们几个真是，约好了似的一起让我劳心费神。”欧音边吃边嘀咕，看着哈比人面前只挖了一勺的蛋糕，不赞成地摇头。

“是吧，舅舅最近很难搞。”菲力无精打采地插话。奇力去赴陶瑞尔的约了，但比尔博没抱什么期待。“他很不待见我，我想破脑袋都没想出来我到底犯了什么错。”

“他不待见所有人，”欧音哼哼，“他在折腾他自己。再这么下去我就不得不来点儿非常手段了。”

“你是说镇静剂？”菲力从椅子里弹起来。上一回欧音强灌镇静剂还是国王大病初愈时，索林对此的暴跳比尔博至今记忆犹新。

“只是给他的酒和汤里混点儿我的特制药粉。”欧音瞪了一眼那冒失的王子，“超负荷运转，饮食睡眠一塌糊涂，成天生闷气，再加上没好透的旧伤。再这么下去我们会先失去国王。”

菲力偷瞥着比尔博。欧音则大剌剌朝他看，又表情复杂地移开视线。

“巴林说他能一动不动在先祖的房间站两个小时。”菲力往嘴里扔了一块饼干，“他真的快变成那些雕像中的一尊了，各种意义上的。”

“胡说什么呢？”欧音抓起助听器一把砸过去。金发的王子哎哟一声抱住脑袋，哀叫道：“明明是你先说的！”

“菲力刚才的话是什么意思，比尔博叔叔？”弗罗多小声问道。比尔博无言地摇摇头。

“别拿这事开玩笑，小子，”欧音仍在教训年轻的王储，“你知道他为什么去那儿。”

两个矮人齐齐沉默。比尔博忍不住把写着【告诉我】的纸张推到两人面前。

“舅舅之前就一直会去那里，虽然不像现在这么频繁。”菲力吞吞吐吐地解释。

“他去那里忏悔，”欧音说，“为大战中牺牲的士兵，还有龙病时的事。”

“其实后来他已经好起来了，不会像一开始那样过分苛责自己。”菲力轻声说，“可最近又……”

“就实话实说吧，”欧音把喝空的茶杯掼上桌子，有些粗暴地说道，“他觉得是他害了你。他认定是他过去的贪婪和盲目导致了你的厄运，这是来自马哈尔或其他哪位维拉的惩罚。”

有一刻不能置信的寂静。比尔博用力闭了闭眼，想要挤出半个笑容但失败了。他甚至没法装作不理解这事。事实上，他太了解了。

【我甚至都不是个矮人。】他写道，歉疚缓缓淹没了他。

“你是我们的哈比人，”王子认真而恳切地望着他，比尔博几乎在那年轻的面容中瞥见索林的影子，“你和我们一起拯救了这座山，你选择在此地和我们共同生活。你喜欢我们胜过自己的同胞，当然我们也同样喜欢你和弗罗多。”菲力朝那孩子投去温暖的一瞥，又回到比尔博脸上，语调越发急切，“而舅舅可是送了你秘银啊，马哈尔的胡子，在该死的龙病当中！你可能不太了解我们的历史，秘银是……”

“菲力！”一直擎着助听器的欧音突然喝道。年轻的矮人立时收声，用凯萨德语咕哝了几句，比尔博没能听清。矮人医师则若无其事地转向了别处。

“我只是想说你对我们很重要。”最终菲力说道。而比尔博听到另一个声音，更加低沉，更加深切和悲痛，从那天起就未曾从他耳畔真正消失。

“我们尊重你的决定，巴金斯老爷，”欧音直起身，以少见的明晰音调宣布，“但我们不打算放弃一丁点儿可能，即便你自己已经先放弃了。”

我没有放弃，他想。我只是不知还能怎么努力，如果结局一开始就已被决定好。

但他只是笑了笑，起身去给茶壶添水。他听见欧音疑惑的问话：“你脖子上这是什么，巴金斯老爷？”

所有矮人都凑近来察看。波佛伸手碰了碰，菲力也想效仿，瞥见国王的脸色便缩了回去。在矮人们不分场合的喧闹和未知带来的恐惧的迷雾中，比尔博无比清晰地感觉到索林的指尖，粗糙温热，轻擦过他后颈那个无感的印记，带来疼痛和烧灼般的感受。而当他这么多天以来再次见到索林，当他的双眼触及那矮人时，他的心也如此。

“像一朵花。”波佛评价道。

比尔博在镜子里看过那印记，呈粉红色，微微凸起于皮肤上，边缘清晰，形似苜蓿花，像一个过分平滑和精巧的疤痕。而到了现在，已经没有人会再将这种异象归结为巧合或某种哈比人独有的生理表现了。

“就是在我们交谈期间出现的，”欧音向国王报告，“我很肯定先前没有。”

“还有其他什么变化吗？”索林追问，“你仔细检查了吗？”

“我检查过了，确定没有。”医师回答，又扫了一眼哈比人，“除了体重一直在减轻，如您所见。”

所有目光都被引到哈比人身上。尽管国王显然更糟糕，身形消瘦，嗓音沙哑，辛劳和伤痛历历可见。终于对视的一刻，比尔博从那无言的蓝眼睛中看到所有煎熬和折磨，那些无人知晓的忏悔、苛责和求告，看到那曾不可弯折的灵魂已然出现裂隙，暴露出鲜红的血肉。

以及希望。微小却无可抑止的顽固希望。

比尔博以为索林会说些什么，或重复上次不愉快的一幕——但国王仅仅是移开了目光。“我立即写信给瑞文戴尔，”那矮人不带感情地说道，“派最快的渡鸦。欧力。”被叫到名字的矮人立即应声。国王又转向菲力：“奇力还没回来？”得到肯定的答案后冷冷地点了点头。

“那解散吧。”索林最后说道，在经过班博时停下，低声交代了几句，比尔博望见矮人大厨朝他的方向投来一瞥。他抓过纸笔走上前去，班博默默退开了，索林则肉眼可见地紧绷起来。

他写下了此刻能想到的第一句话：【你想去看看我的薰衣草田吗？】

严格说来那并不能称为“薰衣草田”。尽管在比尔博的花园里它的占地面积是最大的，但远不能和夏尔山谷里的那些相比。花期也还未到，只有些稀疏的蓓蕾，在五月下旬的各色花朵映衬下显得黯淡。田地边缘有几株叶片萎蔫，顶部弯垂，茎部也呈现不健康的褐色，比尔博蹲下一一查看，将根已腐烂的挑出来放到一边。

“你刚才在说什么？”待哈比人摇摇晃晃起身时矮人问道。索林一直站在不远处看他忙碌，想必注意到了比尔博嘴唇翕动。

【在道歉，】他将羊皮纸按在大腿上，弯腰有些费力地写，【近期我对它们疏于照顾。】

他知道矮人们通常会作何反应——“只不过是植物！”但索林只是微微颔首，似乎比往常更缺乏交谈意愿。

【还有一个月，】他想着自己还能说些什么，【最多两个月，去年六七月份我正从夏尔出发回来，没法了解伊鲁博当时天气如何，但我看过欧力的记录，他向我保证接下来会有充足的光照，因此值得期待。】

每当紧张或尴尬时他就有变得多话的倾向。他懂得如何运用自己的声音——一点儿修辞，一点儿语调和节奏的变化，加上恰到好处的表情和肢体语言——最平淡无奇的琐事也能变得有趣，令矮人眉头舒展，双眸被好奇和期待点亮。

【欧音已经向我预定了一些，用于他的药物和特制茶饮，】他的腰有点儿吃力，索性半跪在地上，将纸张放在膝头，想象自己的表达并没受到影响，【天知道他还会在里面加些什么，上回他给弗罗多的退烧药气味可怕极了，我不得不捏紧小家伙的鼻子才能防止他吐个精光。说到这个，过去我母亲时常……】

他停了笔。那些字迹歪歪扭扭，词不达意，同这羊皮纸一样单薄而苍白。傍晚的风让他忙碌出汗的皮肤变得冰凉，空气中薰衣草的气味被鸢尾花和栀子花掩盖，像一个谎言。他全身酸痛地蜷在那里，匮乏、无力且空虚，索林就在眼前，却从未令他如此痛苦地感觉失去联系。

他揉揉眼睛，纸和笔掉下去。索林走近，朝他伸出手，温暖有力，令人心存幻想。但比尔博站起身时望见矮人的表情如此冷淡，刺痛他的心。谁都没去关心那些随风散落的纸张。

“你到底想说什么？”索林问，“为什么要来这里？”

因为我想见你。比尔博想。因为你看起来很难过。因为我不知道还能做些什么。

太阳快落山了，夕阳把金红的余晖涂抹在矮人头发上，比尔博遏制住伸手触碰的冲动。时间在静默中流逝。

“也许我一开始就不该把你从夏尔带出来。”良久后矮人开口说道，悲痛闪现，又立即隐没。夜幕笼罩下来。

“我能给你的是你最不需要的东西。”那声音继续传入比尔博耳中，坚硬，陌生，简直是一尊石像发出的，“金子？珠宝？除此之外我给了你什么？一份没有保障的合同，伤痕，饥饿，恶劣的环境，无处不在的危险和死亡威胁——噢对了，还有疯狂。”

矮人低笑了几声。比尔博望见那石头般的面容在流血，无动于衷地让血水从前额淌下来。

“而你甚至把你那十四分之一的报酬给了长湖镇的巴德。为什么你还在这里？我不明白。”矮人摇晃着后退，一手掩面，“你……你应该在夏尔，在你温暖舒适的家里，和你的书本、你的扶手椅为伴，种下树和花，看它们长大。”他喃喃自语，如深渊空虚的回音，“你应该过永远宁静安乐的生活。远离一切危险和厄运，远离我。”

比尔博感觉到面前这个矮人占据他身心的分量，感觉到那个巨大的空洞，不可能被填满也没法恢复原状。他朝索林走去。他的心被两种相反的感情撕扯着。最终他只是拉过索林的手，没有揍他，也没有吻他。

矮人掌心布满了大大小小的厚茧和伤疤。他用手指一笔一画、重而清晰地写下：【所有这些都是我自己的选择。我很高兴，而且从没后悔过。】

索林屏住了呼吸。不用看比尔博也知道矮人正眯起眼睛，用全副的固执和谨慎在他身上寻找谎言的迹象。但那没有一丝虚假。

【我也不知道为什么会这样，】他抬头迅速望了一眼矮人，接着写道，【但和你没关系。你一点儿错也没有。】

“不，”矮人立即反驳，“那是……”

比尔博飞快地伸手，在矮人嘴唇上轻轻一压便放下，索林眨着眼，似乎被那触碰分心而忘了要说的话。【这事由我说了算，】他有点儿潦草地写下，带着过去同矮人争执时必要的那种强硬和专制，索林就和过去一样乖乖闭了嘴，不赞成地皱眉。那令比尔博感到欣慰——或许他们之间并没有什么都失去。

【我觉得我的好运气还剩下一些，】他轻松了些，觉得又能做回平日的自己了，【关键时刻它会跳出来的，你知道，总要到最后一刻。就像过去那样。】

他朝索林展露真正的微笑，然后想起自己已经很久没这么做过了。柔和的幽暗中，矮人的脸如水底的影子般微微变了形。他听见索林叫他的名字，下一秒他便整个儿被淹没——矮人的气味，温度，肢体的力量和触感包围了他，他的心发出呻吟，急促如狂乱的鼓点。随后他意识到疼痛，索林把他抱得太紧了，而且太久，像要把他永远留在那里，嵌进肋骨间。比尔博没有抱怨，越过矮人的肩膀他看见漫天明亮的星辰之海，索林的拥抱让他感觉置身其中。

矮人松手的那刻，寒冷无可避免地侵袭了他。还有失落。但索林没有离开，大手移向哈比人耳际，温柔地包裹住比尔博小巧的颅骨。他被预感钉在原地，矮人倾身靠近，即刻就要发生的吻在中途硬生生转开，但也可能只是他的错觉，或者想象。矮人叹息着将前额与他相抵，比尔博瞥见那低垂的睫毛微微颤抖着，颜色变深了。他想要说些什么，但最终只是轻轻地、回应似地握住了矮人的手臂。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章有轻微波佛单箭头比尔博情节。

奇力的消息在那天稍晚时传来。那冒失的矮人一进到山里便大呼小叫，召集着远征队的同伴，又四下寻找国王，引起了不小的骚动。幸而巴林及时出面，阻止了怀疑和流言的蔓延。当夜，在由皇家护卫队长亲自把守的房门后，国王听取了秘密的报告，命令传达下来。次日一早，比尔博已经和三位都林中的两位一起，坐在矮人专为和密林间往来而打造的坚固大船上了，德瓦林和葛罗音作为护卫跟随着，巴林和菲力则留在伊鲁博暂代国王。波佛是听到消息后自告奋勇要跟去的，索林默许了。除去桨手和舵手外，这艘船还能额外再容纳二十个矮人，而且在奇力和葛罗音过分吵嚷时，或被索林斥责后过分死气沉沉时，波佛总能用他随和的谈吐让哈比人从忧虑中分心。

这是比尔博第三次乘坐这艘船。前两次是他接到来信，回夏尔接父母意外身故的弗洛多来孤山时。行经长湖镇的残骸时他依然目不转睛遥望着，惊异于那仅仅是一年半以前的事，又回望包裹在薄纱般白雾中的孤山，感慨于那破败却依然雄伟的大山已如此之快地焕发出生机。

“那其中也有你的功劳。”波佛在他耳边说。比尔博笑了笑，目光跟随着索林的背影，那矮人立在船头，偶有其它船只经过，船上的人认出了那显眼的渡鸦旗帜和船身与众不同的雕纹，有的则是认出了那已成为传奇的矮人的容姿和发顶的银冠，便遥遥躬身，或脱帽致意。矮人和人类的恩怨已翻篇，大战结束后索林以丰厚的赠予和实际行动弥补了曾经的过错。

“我思考了很久，关于那个人到底是谁，”波佛的话把比尔博飞远的思绪猛地拉回现实，“坦白说，我曾期待那个人会是我。”

比尔博瞪圆了眼睛，嘴巴张开，歉疚的火花在胸口闪动。“别，我可不想听你道歉，”那矮人的小胡子随一个笑容翘起，依然坦率而放松，“我不是为了让你为难才告诉你这个。对我而言，即便我们的关系停留在这一步我也已经非常满足。我会继续在各个方面把你当作重要的朋友，”矮人温暖的金褐色眼睛注视着他，“比起那个，我更希望你能得偿所愿。”

比尔博不得不低下头去，咽下喉头涌起的热意。近来矮人们总是比过去更多地向他表达喜爱之情——不是说他们已屈从于从天而降的厄运；两年多的相处后，比尔博发现矮人粗犷的外表下确实隐藏着惊人的多愁善感。某方面来说这令人高兴，因为他深知被他们视如同族有多不易；另一方面这也有点儿恼人。但波佛令他震动。再抬头时他已尽最大努力整理好了表情，他希望他展示给对方的是那个全然积极、配得上这份情谊的哈比人形象。“谢谢。”他用口型说道。

波佛用力搂了搂他的肩，以朋友的姿态。就在这时索林转身，锐利的目光投来。波佛做了个“没什么”的手势。国王转回去和德瓦林交谈，仍不时留意着两人的方向。

“你了解我们，比尔博，但又不足够了解。”那玩具匠瞥着国王，不知何故叹了口气，“我只想你别因此错过什么重要的东西。对了，我还没来得及了解情况呢。我的意思是，奇力总是说太多他和他那个女精灵的事儿了。瑟兰迪尔究竟知道多少？”

前一句话在比尔博脑中激起的疑惑立即被后一个显然更重要的问题冲散了。“目前还不清楚，”他答道，回想着从国王和王子那里获得的信息，“但据说那首诗歌中的精灵属于西尔凡族。”

“也就是瑟兰迪尔和他父亲统治的那一支。”波佛点头，“而且诗里说这故事发生在第二纪元中期，我明白了。”

“也许他能帮忙解释一下我脖子上这个东西，至少。”比尔博有些疲惫地靠上船舷，闭起眼，聆听船桨拍打水流的宁静声响。

第三天傍晚他们到达了密林北侧。一支精灵小队在入口迎接，比以往双方会晤时人数少些。尽管对外声称是为了某个重要合约的调整，这依然是一次秘密的会面：那擅长谈判的谋臣并未到场，索林也没有带上整支亲卫队。他们在一处更小更私密的房间会面，连已知情的陶瑞尔都未被获准进入，只在门外把守，唯一在场的精灵是瑟兰迪尔国王本人。

“这是刻印。”那精灵仔细端详一番后下了结论，“我过去曾见过一次。不会错。”

“那是什么东西？”索林问。和精灵共处时矮人国王依然会表现得狂躁和不自在，但同之前瑟兰迪尔来访孤山时相比已收敛许多：一方面伊鲁博和林地王国的结盟日趋紧密，另一方面，也是最重要的一点，瑟兰迪尔是目前唯一的知情人。晚餐时索林甚至没有对桌上的整盘绿色植物报以冷笑和讥讽，而当葛罗音和德瓦林那么做时，他以手势制止了他们。

“多长时间了？”精灵国王没有理会索林，转而询问哈比人，“这事从开始到现在已经多久了？”

【不到三个月。】比尔博写道。自他出声问候精灵国王紧接着吐出整枝木兰花后，后者便命人送上了纸笔。

“不到三个月？”精灵略略皱眉，“确实快了些。”

“到底是什么意思？”索林沉下脸，“什么快了？”

“‘刻印’是我父亲赋予它的名称。简单说来，它是种征兆。”瑟兰迪尔平静地解释，在庭内缓缓踱步，“艾斯忒，这是你们提到的诗里那个精灵真正的名字，”精灵永恒宁静的眼中掠过回忆的波纹，“从最初表现出症状到第一个刻印出现用了一年时间。”

“第一个刻印？”葛罗音抢过话头，“也就是说这玩意儿还会再出现？在巴金斯老爷身上？”

精灵不悦地眯起眼睛，红发的矮人嘟囔着闭了嘴。“第二个刻印来得很快，第三个则在第二个刻印九个月后才出现，而当第四个，也就是最后一个刻印出现时，距离第一个正好两年。”

“那后来呢？”奇力紧张地身体前倾，双目圆睁，“后来发生什么了？”

瑟兰迪尔缓缓环视伸长脖子等候宣判的矮人们。“最后一个刻印出现后发生的事，那首诗写得很清楚了。尽管诗中并没有提到刻印。”

——一时间比尔博什么都听不见了，只剩某种单调无意义的嗡鸣，越升越高，越来越响。精灵国王的话声，欧力翻译那首诗时磕磕巴巴的高音以及他读到的书页上遥远如传说的文字，全部以可怕的形态纠结在一起，像被敲响的丧钟，在他空洞的躯壳内不停回荡。前一刻他还以为自己已做了充分的心理准备，大多数时间他确实都在积极面对。但幸运没有眷顾他，就好像它们已在他之前的旅途中透支殆尽。从此刻，不，从昨天欧音发现这东西开始，他的生命便到了只能以死亡来丈量的境地。

“比尔博·巴金斯，我的朋友，”他听到那精灵的声音，如华贵冰冷的丝绸从头顶高高倾落，带着神祗对凡人般的怜悯，“我对此深表遗憾。很抱歉我无法帮上忙。”

比尔博只感到了怨懑和难以言喻的厌倦。就是这样了。他想。同情？抱歉？那和撒在他棺盖上的泥土有什么区别？永生不死的精灵能理解这恐惧吗？从内部分崩离析的感觉？他想起那首诗歌，那个叫艾斯忒的精灵在遭遇这厄运前多半就已活了千年。

“按你的说法，接下来还会出现三个刻印，”葛罗音勉力追问，“最后一个出现时巴金斯老爷可能就会……”矮人吞咽着，没能说下去。

“我只能告知已有事实，”林地国王朝红发矮人投去冰凉的一瞥，“我仅见过这一例。对于不同种族不同个体，‘刻印’出现的个数可能更少也可能更多，时间间隔或许更长，也或许更短。没人能预知。”

比尔博的胃翻搅着。矮人们几如木雕泥塑。“比尔博这才……三个月不到。”奇力呆然地喃喃。

“——不。这没道理。”索林咆哮，拳头砰一声砸上桌面，震得杯盘嗡嗡作响，双眼如燃烧的箭矢射向精灵王，“这整件事都荒唐透顶！凭什么断定那种……根本称不上是方法的方法才是唯一的解救途径？你压根没见过有人因此得救！”

“这最荒唐的事就发生在你眼前，在你的山里，索林·橡木盾，索恩之子，索尔之孙，”瑟兰迪尔冷冷睨视，话音震彻四壁，如整片森林的黑暗回声，“看看这刻印吧。精灵在这大陆上存续了千万年，时间为我们累积和传承下不为外人所知的警诫与教训，我好意向你揭示，你理应报以感激。你认为那时候我和我父亲没有试着寻求其他解救方法吗？”那是比尔博在精灵王完美无瑕的面孔上见过最接近于愤怒的表情，“如果可能，我们绝不会放任任何一个同伴白白死去。”

“那……具体是怎样的？那……办法，”索林沉默半晌后问道，“特定的信物？在神前许诺？结婚？”

瑟兰迪尔沉吟片刻。“心意相通的双方会有的任一种亲密行为。”他回答。

矮人们面面相觑。“我不能确定，巴金斯老爷拒绝提供任何信息，”索林慢吞吞说道，像在进行某种艰难的权衡，“如果我有一个大致范围……”

“你知道什么，索林？”波佛问。

“你是想把比尔博可能中意的人全都找来，排着队亲他吗，舅舅？”奇力叫道，既兴奋又嫌恶。所有人都发出反感的嘘声，连瑟兰迪尔都毫不掩饰地吃惊了。

“你……你不可能真这么干，”波佛结巴起来，“比尔博不会同意的。”

“只要那能让他活着，”索林怒视所有人，又低下头，瞪着木质桌面上某个无意义的凸起，全身紧绷，“除非他自己愿意去做那件早就该做的事。”

比尔博的头脑迟缓地接收着信息。“不，索林，”他挣扎出声，听起来无力又奇异地扭曲，“你不能……”

那可笑的、荒谬但强大的力量再一次控制了他。他弯下腰去，五脏六腑都快从喉咙涌出。熟悉的香气和柔韧异物，充盈口腔的腥甜。有好一阵他除了耳鸣听不见任何声音。

突然间，不适感减弱了，一股柔和的、白色的能量安抚着他。他觉出喉头和口腔的伤口在愈合，完好如初。他睁开眼睛，回复到合乎仪态的坐姿，对那施以援手的精灵用口型报以感谢。

“无妨。”瑟兰迪尔说道，视线落在地面的血沫和正在空气中舒展的鲜花上。“……玫瑰？”精灵不可置信地低语，旋即抬眼，苍白的目光带着尖锐的怀疑，直入哈比人眼底，又瞥向索林。暴露的恐惧一瞬间攫紧了比尔博。但精灵什么都没说，只淡淡转开眼去。

“我奉劝你还是不要轻易做什么愚蠢的尝试，山下之王，”精灵王昂起下巴，回到先前的话题，“不仅是为了你我共同的朋友，也为了那些可能会被你选中的对象着想——尽管他们的生死我并不关心。”

“什么意思？”矮人国王竖起眉毛。

“我说了那只适用于心意相通的两人之间。”瑟兰迪尔提醒道，消遣之意褪去，“即便你真想办法做到了，你的好主意挽救了你看重的哈比人——依我看这概率小得可怜——那些被证明只是错误选项的对象也会成为无辜的牺牲品，染上同一种病症，除非作为传染源的巴金斯先生痊愈，否则他们将会遭受同样的痛苦与折磨。”

比尔博的余光瞥见矮人的拳头紧压在大腿上，似在抵抗着击打什么东西的欲望。他安下心来：索林不会那么做。无论如何，没人该为此赔上性命。

“我们明白了。”波佛谨慎地代国王回话，“还有什么需要告知的吗，请问？”

“我想没有了。”瑟兰迪尔袖袍挥动，又想起什么似的转身，“如果你们需要在此过夜，我会安排。”比尔博想起来此时已近半夜了。

“多谢。但不必了。”这次是德瓦林代索林答道。

直到林地国王召来红发女精灵和她的小队，准备送他们出去时，矮人国王才再度开口。“无论如何，感谢你提供的信息。”索林语气生硬，表情不情愿地扭曲。

“客气了，”精灵王光滑的面孔上浮起薄薄的假笑，淡漠的眼中忽然闪过一丝难以解读的光芒，“山下国王索林·橡木盾，索恩之子，索尔之孙，”他平静地问，似乎只是好奇，“我听说你确实将秘银当作礼物送给了这位哈比人？”

秘银。那个字眼落到比尔博依然麻木迟缓的脑中，勾起回忆和朦胧的疑惑。他听到葛罗音和德瓦林用凯萨德语低声咒骂，索林迅速朝他投来一瞥，几乎是胆怯的，随即高昂起头，面对瑟兰迪尔的微笑攥紧了双拳。

“那不关你的事。”索林嘶声道，死死盯着那高出他许多的苍白面孔，像要以目光将对方剖开。比尔博想起某次菲力提起却被欧音打断，他不明白为何那件礼物是如此禁忌的话题，除他以外所有人都讳莫如深，连瑟兰迪尔都拥有同一种默契。

精灵王加深了笑意。“那就到此为止了。”那宣告甚至透着一丝愉快。密林宫殿大门徐徐关闭，行至半路比尔博依然能听见林地国王的叹息，混着林风的低吟掠过耳畔：“……那么，之后来临的会是婚礼，还是葬礼？”

那晚回去的船上没有人说话。奇力睡着了，轻声打着鼾，葛罗音抱着武器打盹，德瓦林在放哨，时不时小声走动，波佛和索林则各自沉默。比尔博趴在船舷上，久久望着黑色的，无边无际的水流。视线模糊了，不间断的船桨拍水声变得遥远，渐渐地，一切都消失了，只剩下黑暗，温柔，宁静，永恒，铺展在眼前，触手可及。比尔博感觉到投身水面的冲动。他感到自己已被死亡之手轻柔包裹。有个声音在诱惑他——至少这是你自己做出的选择。

他朝那黑暗靠去。弗洛多的面容从眼前掠过。接着是索林的，其他同伴们的。他从梦魇中惊醒，巨大的后怕和恶心感翻腾着。他扶住船舷，开始呕吐。

他强迫自己面对、承认和接受即将死去的现实。他拼命习惯并想办法压制恐惧以及随之而来的一系列负面情绪，尽力保持理智，思考自己还能做些什么。最重要和迫切的是给弗洛多寻找新的监护人。这很艰难，他不知该如何向男孩提起这事，告诉他自己将永远离开他，他没法去问，去商量，关于弗洛多是想回去夏尔还是留在伊鲁博，他猜想是后者：多戈和普丽吉拉生前同其他亲属没什么来往且和他一样讨厌萨克维尔·巴金斯家那帮蠢货；而弗洛多如今同矮人们、尤其是两位王子相处融洽，菲力和奇力的母亲迪丝公主会是相当可靠的托付对象。但如今弗洛多八岁了，有自己的想法和期望，他不该擅自代他决定。想到那孩子好不容易打开心扉重新开始生活，却要再度承受失去至亲的伤痛，他便会被巨大的歉疚吞没。

另一方面，他也没法绕开索林。迪丝是国王的妹妹，数月前她带着重要的指令回去了蓝山，归期未知。而索林至今仍拒绝接受，拒绝谈论以他的死亡为前提假设的一切。比尔博不得不逃开国王，从矮人的恳求、逼问、暴躁狂怒和燃烧殆尽的悲哀之中。其他伙伴亦然，如今即便是最聪敏、最冷淡和擅长伪装的矮人，面对他时也无法掩饰得好些。他请求他们暂时瞒着弗洛多，当那男孩去进行自己的活动时他便找个僻静之处待着，大多是在他的花园，番茄快成熟了，薰衣草开始吐蕊，现出漂亮的紫色，香气渐浓。他用心照料那小小的花田，期待着，希望至少能留下这个，遵守对索林的部分承诺。他开始写东西，晚上待弗洛多睡下后便在灯下摊开羊皮纸本子，那是国王为他挑选的礼物之一，有古朴的深红色封面和优质的纸张，他原计划等图书馆的工作告一段落，便用它来记录他的冒险。想到最终索林是以他的遗嘱的形式看到它，他便万分后悔没早些动笔。他把从袋底洞带来的家具、财产以及刺叮全部留给了弗洛多，秘银也是，如果索林没有意见的话。从哥布林洞穴里捡来的戒指他会谨慎地封好，托巴林转交给甘道夫。他给远征队每一位成员都留了礼物，确切地说是纪念品。他还没想好要留给索林什么，除了薰衣草田之外。他将从比翁家捡来的橡子种在了花园里，薰衣草田近旁，尽管现在并非橡实的播种季节，也不知这么久以后那果实还能否发芽。他想象它是他的秘密，是他的一部分，他不怀疑他死后矮人国王会找人继续照料这地方，弗洛多如果留下来也会帮忙，将来它若能长大，若干年后索林来这里时他便能从高高的繁茂的枝叶间凝视他。

第二个刻印在离开密林十天后出现。那天晚上比尔博换衣服时弗洛多冲进来，他安慰小家伙那是种少见的麻疹，和前一个一样。弗洛多休息后他在镜子前脱下上衣，新的这枚刻印位于肩胛骨中间，第一个刻印正下方，颜色更深也更大些。他站了许久，血流在耳朵里呼啸。镜中的哈比人消瘦且憔悴，神情惶然颓败。他穿好衣服，像要出门般扣齐全部扣子，走进浴室用冷水一遍遍洗脸。漫长而无眠的一夜过去，他睁开眼睛心想，我还活着，随后起身，为不知何时到来的结束集结起剩下的力气和勇气。下午欧音来做例行检查时比尔博婉拒了，在纸上写下：【谢谢你，但何必浪费时间呢？】同时用微笑让矮人充分记起只要这个哈比人愿意，没人能影响和改变他的决定。

但弗洛多说了出去。那孩子在两天后的早餐时问菲力，是否也曾有矮人患上过和他叔叔类似的奇怪麻疹，看起来就像花朵。在那消息传到国王耳朵里以前比尔博就安置好弗洛多，想办法溜走了，比佛和葛罗音找不到他。他看到矮人们在搜寻他，他带着歉意听到国王暴跳的回音震彻宫殿。那枚神奇的戒指又一次套在他手上，他没料到自己还有用上它的那天。

他回到花园，把自己藏在盛开的大丽花下。他想起小时候养在袋底洞的猫，有一天突然消失不见，终于找到时，那小生物安静地卧在房子背面蔷薇花丛下某个不易被发现的角落，已经冰冷僵硬。他怨恨它，因为他那么喜欢它，将它视为伙伴，家人，他多么希望能陪它直至最后一刻。难道它不想吗？他想他的矮人同伴是否就是如此，他们紧密的关心和守候令他窒息，他们的哀痛他无法感同身受，他就像那只猫，躲起来准备偷偷地、安静地死去。他真想那么做吗？还有弗洛多，他对这孩子负有责任，他不能什么都不说就把他丢给他的矮人朋友们，他必须亲口告诉他。

他摘下戒指。长时间戴着它总会令他心情抑郁，脑中冒出许多危险的念头。他遇见多力和巴林，又碰上比佛，但就和之前的每一次一样，他理解他们的担忧但他只是……累了。去图书馆接弗洛多时索林已经在那儿等他。比尔博真的很想好好地、好好地和索林说话，就像以往他们围坐在夜晚的篝火旁惬意地抽烟斗时曾有过的那样，愉快，闪亮，令人怀念；他想拥抱他，像一个朋友那样，告诉他他很感激他做的一切但真的足够了。可无论他怎么努力，那尝试总会以争执和对峙告终，他看不出继续的意义。终于在此后某天，比尔博当着索林的面消失了，只留后者震惊地瞪着空气。

他开始戴上戒指偷偷去看望国王，在他的精神能够承受的、不是太久的时间里。这有点儿疯狂，但他就快要死了，这点自私是被允许的吧？他曾尾随矮人们进入议事厅，静悄悄站在角落，他不喜欢国王和他顾问团的会晤，那群他不熟悉的、自以为是的矮人总是拿各种问题上的分歧来考验索林日益稀薄的耐心；他乐见大部分由远征队成员组成的会议，他们的忠诚经受过检验而且他们真正为国王着想。

但“我们的哈比人”是永远无可避免的话题。他们谈论他的方式令他的胸口被负罪感绞紧。于是他更倾向于国王独自一人时。他曾陪着索林在先祖的房间待了两个小时，看过他吃光冷掉的饭菜，翻阅永远也看不完的文书，在桌边写着写着便丢下笔，双手抱头深深呼吸，抵抗着突如其来的情绪崩溃。他见过索林疲惫到趴在桌子上睡着，困在噩梦的网里，大汗淋漓地醒来然后用颤抖的手继续。他看到索林仍在给不知身在何方的甘道夫写信，即便那已被证实毫无用处。他依然想要去触摸矮人的眉睫，抚平忧愁的纹路，以手指穿过夹杂银丝的长发；那独处时便透出痛楚迷茫的蓝眼睛望向他的方向时他还是会紧张。矮人并不知晓这些时刻他身边另一颗心脏痛苦又欢愉的跳动，塌陷没有停止且永远无法停止。

这就够了。他告诉自己。这已经足够了。

TBC/


	5. Chapter 5

比尔博轻悄悄关上花园的门，走到果实累累的番茄藤下，确定四下无人后摘下戒指放进外套口袋，确保它已被稳妥地藏好。他检视了一番自己的劳动成果，摘下一枚小番茄放在掌心，椭圆的果实呈现出吸饱日光和雨水的丰满色泽。他掏出手帕把它擦干净丢进嘴里，令人怀念的多汁酸甜味在舌尖爆开，虽不及他在夏尔得奖的那些，但仍令他情不自禁露出笑容。他立刻就考虑好了如何分配：他要贮藏起一部分；送一些给矮人的厨房；留少许丰富他的甜点清单，弗洛多会期待的（还有两位王子，尽管他已经躲了他们好一阵了）；剩下的可以做成番茄酱……

他又摘下一个，接着想到这可能是他最后一次吃上新鲜的番茄了。我得抓紧时间，他想。

花园小屋里有所需的全套工具，但光照已经不足了。他在脑中将这项日程移到明天清晨，又去查看薄荷和百里香。薰衣草迎来了第一次全面开花，蜜蜂嗡嗡忙碌着，他望了片刻，在这小小紫色海洋的边缘坐下，发了一会儿呆，又将脸埋进膝盖间，任那浓烈的慰藉的香气侵袭他。他放缓了呼吸，陷入舒适的昏沉和宁静。有那么一个瞬间他觉得就这样死去也不错。

朦胧中他听到索林的声音。是梦，他想。或是幻觉。最近他常常如此。索林这时在戴尔，和巴林、德瓦林、两位王子还有弗洛多一起。巴德会将自己的又一次缺席归咎于索林吗？那矮人不会辩解的，他该找个时间去一趟戴尔，巴德是他的朋友，他的孩子们和弗洛多关系一直不错……

“……比尔博？”

他跳起来。索林就站在花园里，薰衣草田边，比通常两人交谈的距离要远一些。矮人穿着便服，没有佩戴王冠，每一寸都依然是比尔博喜爱的模样。他怀疑自己的眼睛和耳朵，因为那看起来就像是他的思绪和渴望凝结而成的，是他脑中某个疯狂部分的投射，无声无息，像个幽灵。

他的惊异一定是表现在了脸上，因为那矮人立即抬手，一种妥协，像要阻止什么，“别，”矮人恳求，有点儿哽咽，“别消失。求你。”

他这才发现自己无意间朝后挪着，看在对方眼里就像个逃跑的姿势。他摇摇头，又点了点头，索林无措地看着他。他想起自己应该先从地上起来，拍干净身上的泥土。于是他那么做了，索林一动不动注视着，强迫自己留在原地。

“我没想故意吓你，”一等比尔博回视矮人便开始解释，“你来之前我已经在这儿了，我……我想你可能会来。”

矮人国王藏在角落里不出声地、远远地窥视他的一举一动——这画面比他戴着戒指去尾随国王更难以想象，令他晕眩，也有点儿羞耻，尽管他并没做什么。

“我知道这很……不得体，我不是想刺探什么，”矮人补充，又立即受困于表达，“我只是想……看看。”

比尔博完全理解。他自己也做了同样的、确切来说更过分的事。他又不完全了解。一个飞贼和哈比人或许会那么做但一个国王不会，通常。而索林简直是比尔博对于国王所有刻板印象的范本。但过去索林也不会藏在植物中间等一个哈比人出现，不会说“求你”，不会不敢靠近，只为了让他不要走开。

他尽力平稳地走过去，心跳得飞快，而索林深吸了一口气，仍站在那儿，表情近乎无助。比尔博捧起矮人的一只手掌，在微微汗湿的掌心用指尖写下：【你没和他们一起去戴尔？】

“巴林能够搞定。”索林简短地答道，“菲力和德瓦林会照顾好弗洛多。”

他没有解释他为什么不去，比尔博想。忧虑的阴影扩大了。他的屡次缺席当真导致了两位国王间新的嫌隙？还是有别的原因？随后他听见矮人小声咕哝，语带苦涩：“我不在的时候你会更容易现身，不是吗？”

比尔博没法反驳。从索林那方面来看这是确然的事实。他不知道比尔博回避与他见面但仍在寻求他本人。他不知道比尔博隐秘的行动，不知道哈比人当天上午还陪着他在北麓的石室待了近一个小时。

“我最近总有种奇怪的感觉，”矮人说道，深深的蓝眼睛锁定他，“觉得你就在附近，有时就在我身旁。可当我真去看时又什么都没有。”

那话中有某种假设，透着不确定，比尔博猜测索林或许目睹了他在花园现身的那刻，注意到了他藏进口袋的戒指。但比起他是如何做到的，矮人似乎更在意他是否真那么做了。而对比尔博来说，坦白那枚戒指的事还更容易些。

于是他只能眨着眼睛，狼狈地躲开矮人的注视，克制住逃跑或消失的冲动。薰衣草的芳香填满沉默的空白，夏虫的鸣叫带来凉意。天光隐没，一轮圆月升起，没有星星。

“去吃晚餐吧。”索林邀请道，没有追问下去。待比尔博点头后矮人又补充，轻而恳切地：“之后也和我一起好吗？”

进入餐厅后，所有人的目光都聚焦在哈比人和国王身上。比尔博意识到他和索林已经许久没在公共场合一起出现过了。班博半是困惑半是欣慰地塞来半打他喜欢的食物，而索林只要了面包、小碗肉片和酒。他们坐下来沉默地进餐，其他矮人远远看着，间或小声交谈，不再大笑或吵嚷。比尔博想象着旁人眼中的这幅画面——忧虑至极的国王和死期将至的小小异邦人，因疲倦和绝望而休战，妥协，小心维持着表面的和平，不知会走向何方。

索林先放下了碗。比尔博注意到国王吃下去的远少于一个矮人的正常分量，酒也只喝了半杯。他切了半块班博给自己的南瓜肉馅饼，放在空盘子里推过去，索林喜欢这个，如果他没记错的话。矮人看看还散发着热气的食物，再看看他，犹豫片刻后吃了下去。他又以同样的方式同矮人分享了奶油鸡肉和培根蘑菇挞。你该担心你自己而不是担心我——索林的眼神这么说着，但还是乖乖把分来的甜点吃完，同时留意着比尔博是否也这么做了。他放下盘子，用余光瞥见班博悄悄对他竖起了大拇指。

“你想到哪里走走吗？”索林问。

比尔博想到国王案头堆积如山的文书和永远开不完的会议，匮乏的休息和睡眠。接着他意识到这大概是他最后的机会了。国王看起来会答应他的任何要求，以换取和他相处的时间。

【我想谈谈弗洛多的事。】他在矮人掌心写道。索林看起来极不情愿，还是勉强点了头。

这事依然需要保密。弗洛多稍晚就会从戴尔回来，因此索林的住处是更好的选择。比尔博跟着国王走进房间，有些局促地站在门边，看着索林脱掉斗篷挂在架子上。他从未来过国王的房间，即便是戴着戒指通行无阻的那几个小时里。这地方看起来只比他和弗洛多住的那间稍大些，陈设也相当朴素，没有摆设，没有挂毯或装饰画，没有植物和花——花？

壁炉旁黑色橡木柜子上的银盘里摆着花，红色的玫瑰。比尔博不敢相信地走近，没有错，玫瑰茎叶上还有干掉的血迹。他数了数，一共五朵。在林地王国吐出的那一朵也在其中。

这些无根的玫瑰仍盛开着，娇艳欲滴，和弗洛多攒在房间的那些花儿一样。它们就像是汲取他的生命力而活着，令他感到恐怖，又有些心酸，因为它们代表的含义。

矮人拿来纸和笔。比尔博脱掉外套挂上椅背，在国王对面坐下来。【为什么要收集那些玫瑰？】他写道。

矮人迟疑着。“它们提醒我我曾对你做过什么。”索林回答。

比尔博记起波佛曾对国王说的话，那个错谬至极的猜测，关于索林为什么是特别的，关于比尔博的想法。那时他没法告诉索林真相，现在依然如此。伤口仍在流血，矮人固执地不愿痊愈。

“你说要谈弗洛多的事。”矮人说。

比尔博强迫自己把注意力转移到更紧迫的事上。【弗洛多需要新的监护人，】他想了想，省略掉“我不在了以后”这句，【我还没找到机会对那孩子说，但我会问的，关于他想回去还是留下。如果他想回去，我已经安排好了一切，我写了两封信，一封给甘道夫，一封请他转交给夏尔的萨克维尔·巴金斯家，其中列出了所有相关事宜。如果他想留在伊鲁博，那么我希望能找到合适的人代替我好好照顾他。我知道这请求很冒昧，但我想不出比你和迪丝公主更好的人选了。】

他把密密麻麻写满的纸张倒转，推到国王面前。索林的目光从他的手极其缓慢地转移到纸面上，像一个重病或受刑的人不得不面对终于来临的宣判，蓝眼睛一行行扫过，快速而警惕。

“只要弗洛多希望，伊鲁博永远是他的家。”矮人丢开纸页，深吸一口气仿佛需要稳住自己，“但那孩子不会想要你以外的人做他的监护人的。”他坚持。

【我会好好和他商量。】比尔博简略地写道，压下袭上心头的焦虑和沮丧。那是个艰巨的任务，或许和说服索林同样艰难——不，他得振作。

【你不必立即答复我。】他继续写，尽力表现得平和，放松，深思熟虑，【这不是能轻易接受的事，我明白。但我真心希望你能考虑。】

“不。”索林说。

比尔博惊讶地抬头，国王已从椅子里起身，阔步走开，绕过桌椅和橡木柜子，停在放置武器和护甲的铁架旁。“不，”那个词回响着，像一把愤怒的锤子反复敲打，“不。不。”

比尔博也跟着站起来。矮人立即转身，目光如刃，阻止了哈比人靠近的意图。

“你知道我会像对待重要的亲族那样对待弗洛多。你知道我会答应你的任何要求，只要我能做到。”矮人厉声道，戒备地紧绷着，“但不是这个，我不接受。那孩子真正需要的人是你，你才是他唯一的监护人。”

比尔博感到一阵熟悉的厌倦，接着是干涸。他没有精力，也没有时间可耗费了。他们已为此争执了一百遍，再多一遍也不会有任何改变。他想要一点更好的回忆，更愉悦的，值得怀恋的，能让他不那么遗憾地踏进坟墓。

他从桌后走出，确定自己完整地暴露于矮人的注视下，没有家具隔挡。他脱掉背心丢在桌上，开始解衬衫扣子。矮人张了张嘴，几乎噎住了，双眼直愣愣地瞪了几秒后慌张地转开，颧骨透出红色。他转过身，让衣服滑落到肩胛骨以下，露出那晚之后就没再给任何人看过的新的刻印。

“我就要死了，索林，不管你接不接受这都会发生。”此前他从未真正说出或写出那个字眼，而此刻他不介意被它刺穿。“我很抱歉，非常抱歉，对弗洛多，对你，对所有同伴和不希望这事发生的人。但这就是现实。如你所见我身上已有了两个刻印，或许第三个出现时我就会死，或许第四个。我有必须去考虑的事，必须去做的事。”他闭上眼，麻木的平静蔓延全身，“我希望没有我在弗洛多也能好好生活，也希望你们如此。”

他听见响亮而破碎的，不规则的呼吸。矮人低语着什么，似乎是“不”又似乎是别的，或只是一声呜咽。他听不清，呕吐的梦魇吞噬了他，血，花，无休止的呛咳。他捂住嘴，摸索着椅背上他的外套。有什么柔软的东西塞进他手里，一条毛巾。他接过来，把脸埋进其中，喘着气，等待那耗尽他的颤抖过去。矮人扶抱着他，笨拙轻拍的手发现了什么似地突然停住，抓住半挂在他背上的衬衫，一把扯下，指尖难以置信地触碰肩胛下方的皮肤。

“第三个。”矮人说，几乎发不出完整的音节。

比尔博木然地抬起脸，忽然推开矮人，踉跄地奔到房间角落的镜子前，背转身去。就在索林刚才触摸的位置，一朵更大的、几近深红的花形盘踞在没有血色的皮肤上，像血洒在雪地上那么耀眼。他确定昨天还没有。他能看见它的根茎深入他的脏腑，吸食着他日渐衰弱的血肉。

他把脸埋进手掌，强迫自己深呼吸，再深呼吸。结果都是一样的，他告诉自己，只是比预计的提早来临罢了。恐惧毫无助益，没有意义。

矮人的脚步沉重地拖拽，比尔博抬头，模糊的眼中映出索林。他想起自己的责任，必须完成的事。他把衬衣拉回肩上，用发抖的手把扣子扣到最上面，掖好下摆，背上肩带，拉平褶皱，对国王展露一个虚弱的、但确实无误的微笑。矮人的脸哭泣般扭曲了。

“你看，我是真的没有时间了。”他哑着嗓子，压下喉头的再度涌动，“我只有这一个请求，替我照顾弗洛多，也请代我向迪丝公主转达，恐怕我无法等到她回来了，我……”

“不，不，”矮人的嘶吼打断他，又在他的咳血声中转为无措的哀恳，“我不承认。你还在这里，还好好活着，还有机会，没错。难道你不爱那孩子吗？你把他带来这里，你对他有责任。你不能就这么把他丢开。”

不，不是这样。他摇着头，因那必将发生的事而心如刀绞。“还有我们，”矮人补充，目光急迫搜寻他的脸，“我们不行吗？不值得吗？还是说对你而言，我们全部的努力和意义加起来也抵不过那家伙一根手指？”追问变为控诉，握住他双肩的大手如同铁钳，“而他甚至毫不知情，不明白你为此遭受了怎样的折磨，做出了怎样的牺牲？”

“这……这和他没关系，”比尔博挣扎着，试图从矮人双臂和目光的囚笼中逃开，“你搞错了，他根本就……”

“告诉我他是谁，那个混蛋，”索林咬着牙，蓝眼睛迸出火花，“告诉我到底是谁！”

比尔博捂着嘴，边咳边摇头。矮人粗喘着，一把抓住他的衣领，像鹰掳住兔子般将他提起，摔按在冷冰冰的镜面上，连日累积的狂怒如岩浆爆发，流遍矮人全身，震动着，一直传到揪住他的那只颤抖的、青筋暴突的手掌上。

“到了现在你还在维护他？”受伤的狮子咆哮，利爪一寸寸撕开他，带着要他流血、要他哭泣求告的残酷快意，又绝望至极，仿佛被撕开的是他自己。“为什么？你就这么喜欢他，哪怕伤害你自己和其他所有人也不愿动他？他有什么魔力让你这么死心塌地，让你情愿为他去死？他会感激你吗？或是施舍给你哪怕一丁点儿慷慨和仁慈？”

比尔博拼命吞咽，长久的忍耐与煎熬在胸口翻涌，拼命冷却的、以理智强抑的感情无望地沸腾起来。还有恐惧和耻辱。他反握住矮人的手臂，话语从破裂的喉头冲出：

“因为……因为没有必要，因为就算我真去做了也……不会有任何改变。因为他……他对我没有那个意思，一点儿也没有，所以无论坦白与否我最终都会死。说出实情只会让他一辈子背负枷锁，就像过去那样，他会把全部罪责揽到自己身上，永远活在痛苦和自我惩罚中。我……不希望他那样，绝不。”

他看见矮人的脸黯淡下去，如被风吹灭的烛火。索林放了手。他靠着镜子弯下去，呕尽一切。那脚步离开了。就这样了，他想，将脸埋进手中，想象自己失去五感，沉入永恒的黑暗。

有什么东西轻触他的手背，柔软冰凉。他昏沉地抬眼，索林俯在他面前，递来干净的毛巾。

“或许你不完全了解他的……对方的想法，”话音低低追来，迟疑勉强，充溢着痛苦，又不屈不挠，紧抓不放，“或许对方也有所隐瞒，如果……”

比尔博只觉得厌弃。他盲目地拍开了矮人的手。

“别再谈这事了，求你！”他喊道，比他以为的更加歇斯底里，“也请你……别再碰我。我……”他的喉咙痛得说不出话，“这全都是……我自己的决定，和你没关系，和任何人都没有关系，我……”

先是手臂。然后是他的腰被抓住了。粗暴，强硬，像要拗断他的骨头。大手捉住下巴抬起，暴露出还沾着泪痕和血迹的、茫然失措的他的脸。索林贴近他，世界颠倒了，那天他越过矮人肩膀见过的所有星星掉落下来，重而炽热地包裹住他，矮人的手臂和胸膛，滑落他脸颊的发丝，活生生的心跳和体温——还有嘴唇，他后知后觉地意识到——全以某种他不了解的狂热和迫切压向他。比尔博在被吞没的边缘挣扎，气喘吁吁地捶打索林的肩膀，因惊愕和缺氧发出呜呜声。矮人给了他一次呼吸的空隙，随即调整了他们的位置以加深这个——吻。

这真的是个吻。这也真的是索林。然而他一团混乱、僵硬麻木的脑子没法把这两样事物联系在一起，悲痛的余韵还在体内回荡，他的身心仍沉浸其中。他觉出矮人也是如此：索林只是硬梆梆地、鲁莽地将两人推撞到一起，手和嘴带着新鲜的愤怒攫住他，仿佛只为了惩罚他，为他的不知好歹，为他的抵抗和拒绝。

但渐渐地，那情绪淡去、消失了，融化在接吻滋生的温暖中。比尔博发现自己软化了，投降了，在震惊、困惑和不知所措的狂喜中任由一切发生：他攀住了矮人的脖子，像害怕坠崖的动物抱紧唯一的树枝，他的膝盖在打颤，他的脚板蜷曲了起来，一半在身后的镜面上、另一半在矮人靴尖打滑。他的头无力承托般后仰，矮人的唇和舌头深深地、不顾一切地塞满了他，缠卷着，掠夺着，吞下他的呼吸和任何可能的抗议，又充满柔情地抚过表皮和充血的黏膜，舔舐着能找到的所有刺伤和肿痛，用两人最后分享的肉桂蛋糕的甜味拭去残存的血味。

比尔博禁不住低吟，眩晕如烟雾般甜蜜而绚丽地在脑中扩散开来。有个声音在朝他大叫，急迫不断地敲打，他的心在躲避，他昏睡的理智拒绝倾听。为什么不呢？就做一次他不敢做的梦？他闭上眼睛，任由他渴盼的那双大手贴着他的衬衫游走，揉乱他的卷发，爱抚赤裸的脖颈和耳后，在指尖摩挲敏感的耳廓时诚实地发出呜咽和颤栗。矮人的胡子磨蹭他的感受如此新奇亲密，又难耐恼人，他想要推开，又固执地不愿失去它们的围绕。他们的身体像蜂蜜融化黏合，他感觉到而不是听到矮人从鼻子、喉间和胸膛深处发出隆隆的叹息，粘稠的，饥渴的，美妙无比的，进入他体内，穿透他全身，在意识深处，在大脑的每一条缝隙和褶皱间回响。

他移动双手，一点点摸索索林的胡子和颧骨，纯粹的快乐的云朵托举着他，又伸向头发，他觊觎已久的圣地，手指顺进浓密微曲的发丝，矮人发出惬意的低沉哼声，转而亲吻他濡湿的唇角和火烫的耳垂，片刻后移向脖子，以会留下痕迹的力道啃咬，大手滑下腰际，拉出哈比人掖好的衬衫下摆。

“比尔博，”索林呢喃，按进他赤裸的背，他的脊骨在矮人掌心轻柔地弯伏着，他的皮肤惊跳着，颤抖着，期待着，还有——

还有花。血色的花朵。十分钟前就映在他身后的镜子里。

心神在犹豫和恐慌之间停了一停。他记起了一切，某句话，某个太迟了的警告，冷漠又悲悯的话音像死神黑色的镰刀挥起，又落下：

“……那些被证明只是错误选项的对象也会成为无辜的牺牲品……”

反应过来的瞬间他的手、脚、所有部分都疯狂推挤起来，一时间什么都看不见听不见，只是撕扯，反抗，踢打。矮人骇然地松开他，拉开距离，又抓住他。他听到自己在喊着什么，交织着矮人的怒吼和肩上的摇晃：

“……停下，听我说，你先停下！比尔博！”

他回过神来，依然在白热的恐惧中发抖不止，尽管如此他还是立刻甩脱了索林的手臂。矮人胸口起伏着，不能置信地瞪着他，嘴唇被咬破了，渗出血珠。比尔博无路可退地紧抵在镜子上，恐惧，心碎，五内俱焚。

“你疯了吗？”他喊道，几欲嚎啕，“你……你……为什么要这么做？你应该知道……你……”

矮人浮现出受伤的表情，随即被冷硬的、自我保护的外壳掩盖。

“啊，没错，你是不明白，”索林握紧拳头，阴暗地低语，“你永远也不明白，你总是……”

“你可能会死！”比尔博尖叫，牙齿格格打战，“你……你亲了我，你也会、也可能会染上……瑟兰迪尔说过……”

惊讶和思虑掠过矮人的面庞，但只一瞬便消失了。比尔博眼见那薄唇浮起一个刀锋般薄薄的微笑，也透着一丝悲哀。

“这样你就不能再说和我没关系了。”索林说。

“你……！”意识到时比尔博已经冲到矮人近前，伸长脖子，像要撕咬对方。矮人居高临下地制住他乱挥的手，一把抓住举过头顶，另一只手握住他的下巴，像先前那样俯身，亲吻的余味犹在，但已变为全然的苦涩。矮人低呼一声，比尔博再次咬了他。

“你不能强迫我！”他嘶叫，挣脱矮人的钳制，“你不能这么做来强迫我，你不能拿你自己来要挟我！你……你是国王，你有伊鲁博，还有你的人民，菲力和奇力，他们……”

“你救了我的命。”索林不带感情地陈述，“而我已将大山还给了她的子民。”

“我没有要求你把命还给我！这也不是结束！”比尔博绝望地摇头，揪住矮人的衣襟，“你……你该好好活着，完成你的使命，享有你的姓氏和家族赋予你的权利，你该……”

“——等等，”索林忽然打断他，“花，那些花哪去了？”

“……什么？”

比尔博皱起脸，随矮人的目光望向脚边，瞪着黑色的雪花石地面，察觉到了异样。他跳起来，挪开几步，四下环视。整朵玫瑰被碾碎的凛冽感触还留在脚底，但现在地上连一片花瓣、一滴血都看不见。他转向索林，后者同他一样惊讶不已，张着嘴，困惑地寻觅着，从地上到四周，再到房间的其余角落。“那里，”索林说，像被扼住了似地，“那里的也不见了。”

比尔博奔向壁炉旁。黑色橡木柜子上的银盘空空如也。他转回身，在轻微的晕眩中打量整个房间，一切都和之前没什么两样，他写过的羊皮纸还摊在桌上，保持着被丢开的形状，上面半压着他皱成一团的背心。他的外套挂在椅子上，门好好锁着，只有夜巡卫兵的足音偶尔打破沉寂。

他和矮人对视。他突然意识到他不再呕吐了。他的喉咙不再像堵着块尖石头般又肿又痛，一出声就被撕裂，而他的嘴，他试着舔过口腔内壁，无感而平滑，伤口和刺痛仿佛不曾存在过，只有索林的味道还留在那里，是唯一真实的东西。

比尔博望着索林，心狂跳着，索林也望着他。一种巨大的、疯狂的、不敢奢想的可能性在两人心中升起，又伴着同样强烈的不信。索林缓缓走近，空气中的压力令他皮肤刺痛。

“说话。”矮人命令道，有些颤抖。

“呃……”比尔博无措地抽抽鼻子，“这个，我不知道，我也不明白究竟是怎么回事，我……”

他们等待着。什么都没有发生。没有呕吐，没有血，没有花，没有撕碎他、掏空他的咳嗽和颤抖，什么都没有。矮人一瞬不瞬盯着他，忽然一把拽住他的衬衫前襟：“脱掉。”

比尔博发出一个恐慌的鼻音。索林几乎吼起来：“脱掉！给我看你的背。”

他立即照做了。他的手有点儿不听使唤，矮人不耐烦地等着，没等扣子解完就抓着他的衬衫后领，沿肩膀剥下来。有一颗纽扣松脱，滚落在地，但比尔博无暇顾及：矮人正注视着他的整片裸背，手指惊叹般轻触。

“马哈尔，”索林咕哝，充满敬畏和不信。

比尔博再度站到镜子前，战战兢兢，不敢眨眼，害怕看错或遗漏——可这的确是他的身体，背上除了一点雀斑和几处淡化的旧伤外别无其他。他又看回索林，急切而不确定地：“真的吗？真没有了？”

“真的没有了，你看。“索林指着镜子，相同的对话重复了好几遍，比尔博才有了些许真实感。”也……也就是说我……那个，痊、痊愈了？“他问，几乎忘了要怎么说话。

矮人打量着他，同样惊奇且一头雾水，狂喜的火花闪动，又被强行压下：“其他地方还有没有？我是说，刻印？”

“没，没有了。”比尔博不假思索地摇头。矮人的怀疑和不信任更深了：“你能确定？之前你连自己身上到底有几处都不清楚！”

“那是因为我今天还没检查过，”比尔博嘀咕，望着国王越发肃穆的脸，“所有症状都消失了，我觉得不会再有。还是说你要我现在脱光给你确认？”

有一瞬间索林似乎认真考虑着这个提议。“算了。”他含糊地哼了一声，视线扫过哈比人近乎半裸的上身，又火烫似地躲开。比尔博愣了愣，立马将半挂在腰和手臂上的衬衫拉回肩膀，气氛微妙地尴尬起来。

“可这到底是怎么回事？”矮人清清嗓子，依然不看他，“刚才不是还……”

“我不知道，”比尔博停下扣扣子的手，记忆向前回溯，“好像自从你……亲了我，呃，就……”

——思绪遽然刹住，发出刺耳的打滑声。一个答案，也是最不可能的答案，如神赐的天启，突然间砸到他脑袋上。

“等等，”他听到自己喊，嗓音尖利，有点儿喘不过气来，“该不会你……”

“什么？”矮人被吓到了似地回头，又说了句什么，比尔博没有听见。碎片在他心中一片一片缓慢拼凑起来：他怎会如此可笑地盲目？自他染病以来国王超乎寻常的固执、忧虑、狂怒和悲痛，不仅仅是给一个忠诚的伙伴和朋友，一个承诺为他提供服务、救过他并在他王国里定居的平凡哈比人；那些躲闪的眼神，小心翼翼欲言又止，花园里近似吻的举动，渴望靠近又不敢靠近……还有那件不能被提起的礼物，尽管比尔博还不完全了解它的含义。

亲吻的感觉还留在唇上。没人会像那样吻一个自己不爱的人。

——你不知道你有多么重要。

——你永远也不明白。

对不起，他在心里默念。索林凝视着他，带着熟悉的、疑惑不解的皱眉（所有皱眉中最讨人喜欢的那种，比尔博强调），几乎让比尔博的心涨满破裂。他做了个深呼吸，又做了一个，直到他确定自己能足够稳地上前一步，消除他们最后的距离。

索林的嘴唇由于惊讶而微张，比尔博轻柔地吮吸，手指摩挲矮人的脸颊和胡须。随后他分开两人的脸，但没有分开太多。

“对不起，“他真心实意地说道，笑意在唇边涌动，”还有，我爱你。”

“什……”

矮人的疑问被堵在哈比人再度贴近的唇齿间。比尔博决意小小地回敬一番，而对方是索林让这事变得极具诱惑力：他推开矮人的牙齿，把自己埋进他怀恋的索林的气味中，尽情探求索取，感受舌尖滑腻而生机勃勃的交缠，撩动兴奋的神经。他感到矮人的肩背（他遥望过无数次的宽阔肩背！）颤栗着朝他弓起，强壮的颈腱在他手掌下滑动，脖子上的血管弹跳着，皮肤发热绷紧，他的心像长出翅膀那么轻盈，他的身体因愉悦和无可比拟的快乐而嗡嗡作响。他变得像个矮人那样大胆又固执，但索林沉醉的呻吟和紧密发抖的拥抱证明他依然是一个出色的哈比飞贼——他偷走的是比阿肯宝石更珍贵、更稀有的东西。

“解释。”他们一分开索林就板起脸。比尔博注意到矮人的双眼依然在他湿漉漉的唇上徘徊，恋恋不舍，大手温柔地栖息在他腰部附近。

“还要怎么解释？”他故作惊讶地反问，“就是字面上的意思。那本书，还有瑟兰迪尔怎么说来着，要怎么做我才能痊愈，摆脱这该死的怪病？”

“赢得心上人？”索林的表情仿佛不习惯如此露骨和刻板的表述，“心……心意相通？”

“没错。”比尔博调皮地眨眼，满意地看着矮人的脸被领悟点亮，变成鲜艳的红色，“所以，我赢得你的心了吗？”

“所以那个人……是我，”矮人喃喃，似乎只是为了不失去比尔博在他肩上的搂抱才没有立刻蹲下身把脸埋进手里，“马哈尔啊，是我。”

“一直都是你。”比尔博咕哝，止不住脸颊发烫，“而你还骂了自己混蛋。”

“我……”矮人气结，又有点儿沮丧，肩膀塌下去，比尔博立即给了他一个蜻蜓点水的轻吻。片刻后索林抬起头直视他。

“我以为是别人，”矮人鼓起勇气倾诉，双颊燃烧着鲜亮的耻辱，“我……一直以为你想要的是某个，我不知道，反正是我以外的人。你爱他，不敢开口，不求回报，甚至愿意为他去死！我……我气疯了，”他停下来，似乎那怒火还在他心里闷烧，令他不得安宁，“但我什么都不能做。我曾想过怎样都行，只要你好好活着，只要我还能看到你，和你说话就好。可你……你什么都不肯说，什么都不肯对我坦白，你身上出现了那东西，你开始躲我，我……”

比尔博叹息，将矮人拽入又一个吻中。“现在你知道了。”他柔声细语。

“为什么不说？为什么就不能只是……告诉我？”矮人嗓音压抑着，诉说着一个个不眠之夜的苦闷、辗转和折磨，“如果我刚才没有吻你，如果我今天去了戴尔没来找你或是等不到你，又或者这些都没有发生，你是不是打算就这么一直把我蒙在鼓里，直到你……”

“嘘。”比尔博伸出两根手指按住矮人的唇，“我说过我的好运气总会在最后一刻出现的，”他提醒，亲昵地蹭着矮人的鼻尖，“你就是我的好运气。”

索林脸红地哼哼，显然相当受用并且有点儿……难以招架。尽管如此他依然坚持道：“回答我的问题。”

“我先前回答过了。”比尔博垂下眼，过去的隐痛仍噬咬着他的心，“我根本不知道你是否喜欢我，说实话我……不太能感觉到，我承认你一直对我不错，尤其在我决定留下来以后。你对我和弗洛多都很好，但那也有可能是在补偿我，你说过你们欠我的债。”他咽了咽，强迫自己说下去，“我……我不想被你当成责任，更不想变成你的负担。”

“我们欠你的债，我欠你的债，这是事实。”索林扣住比尔博的腰将他拉近，一手握住哈比人沮丧滑脱的手，用力按在心脏上方，蓝眼睛热切，赤裸，毫无矫饰，“但你觉得我不喜欢你？远征没结束时我就想要你，尽管没有明说，可我并没掩饰过。我送了你秘银当作信物，如果不是因为那件事，我醒来被正式授予王冠和山下之王的称号后，第一件事就是向你求婚。”

“求……求婚？”比尔博有些瞠目结舌，全新的认知摇撼着他，随后他的理智捕捉到最重要的部分，“你说那件事，是指我瞒着你偷了宝石又交出去，在正门上……那件事？”

索林点头，忽然松开手，畏怯地退缩了。“所以我……不再有资格了。”矮人固执地小声说，“没人会爱差点杀了自己的人。”

“你没有杀了我，拜托！我们还要继续为这事儿争执多久？”比尔博几乎喊起来，随即意识到应该采取更恰当的态度，“你那时生着病，容我提醒。你从没真想要我的命。”他抓起矮人的手放回自己身上，又捧起那懊丧低垂的脸。“而且我爱你，在那之前是，之后也是。”

矮人目瞪口呆地望着他，好像比尔博没有在几分钟前宣布过这事，好像依然没法相信，让哈比人禁不住咧开嘴。“我爱你。”他又重复了一遍，比之前更响亮，带着确信无疑的、坦然的、畅快的欢欣，他听到自己的心脏随之跳动，坚定有力，如获新生。

“那，你会和我结婚吗？”索林深深吸气，依然克制着，眼睛一眨不眨，“你会永远留在我身边吗？作为我的伴侣？”

伴侣——这个词及其担负的巨大意义冲击了比尔博——好吧，他还没来得及考虑，数分钟前他贫瘠的双手中仅有一颗得不到回应的心和只剩倒数的生命，而现在，所有的机会，一切，光辉灿烂的未来在他眼前铺展开，令他头晕目眩，措手不及。他所了解的有关婚姻的全部来自他的父母，一对儿差异很大却依然携手度过了一生的平凡哈比人夫妇，他们不可谓不幸福但那依然需要付出极大的勇气和精力，彼此适应，为对方妥协，做出改变，并且——需要很多很多爱用以支撑和延续。此刻在他面前的是一个矮人，一位刚收复失土的国王，有饱受创痛的过往和磨难造就的个性，也有远胜常人的责任、骄傲和自尊；他们之间会出现许多问题：文化和习俗差异、迥异的生活习惯，观点、认知的矛盾和碰撞……以及索林的特殊身份，作为国王伴侣需要担负起的职责，民众的看法和影响——

看起来每一条都和他过去几十年间建立起的生活信条及追求相悖。但那又怎么样呢？他哼哼着想，这就像另一场冒险，新鲜，激动人心，充满美妙的未知，吸引他投身其中，而他得到的回馈将比整个孤山的黄金都更丰厚，更宝贵。

“我会再签一份合同的，如果你不放心的话。”比尔博做了个鬼脸，再度体会到了当初飞奔上路的心情。“我只希望这次的条款能合理些。“他一脸无辜地补充，笑意更深。

矮人不稳地呼出一口气，随即大笑出声，带着点儿恼火和难以置信，但那的确是比尔博一直企盼的笑容，自他患病后就再没见过的，温暖明亮毫无保留，令他心跳得快要裂开。索林爱抚他的脸，带着柔情和甜蜜的惊异描绘每一根线条，片刻后矮人拨开他的刘海，将两人前额抵在一起。

索林发出几个深沉的喉音，清晰而郑重地，又切换回通用语：“我想欧力和其他人应该没有教过你这个。”

“没有。”比尔博回答，”这是什么意思？”

“我一直想要亲自教你我们的语言，尽管没有时间。”矮人坦承，“但至少这句话不该由别人来教你。”

比尔博困惑地眨眼。矮人又重复了一遍先前的发音，随后说道：“我爱你。”

他感到自己在摇晃，索林抓紧他，依旧笑着，深深凝视他的眼睛是闪耀的蓝色，胜过天空和河流，胜过他所知的任何宝石和花朵。“我爱你，比尔博。”索林说，“我爱着你。一直。永远。我发誓。”

他呆愣着，狂喜的巨浪冲刷全身。他不该这么惊讶的，他已经知道了不是吗？

他老老实实地宣布：“我要晕倒了。”

“我会接住你的，”索林认真说道，“无论多少次都会。”

他坠入矮人怀里。又或是索林伸出双臂抱住了他。两人热切相拥，唇舌交缠。长久以来他们在黑暗中盲目摸索，相望，揣测对方的轨迹，差点错失相交的机会。如果之前的痛苦和误会都是为了让他们找到彼此，那么比尔博不后悔。

这绝对是他经历过最奇妙和跌宕起伏的一天，哥布林洞穴、巨龙的利爪和国王龙病的狂怒都比不上这个。比尔博抑制不住傻笑的冲动，又有些不习惯和慌张，他意识到安定满足的气氛开始转为别的什么，爱抚越发浓密，交织的气息越发炽热，索林朝他耳语，令比尔博的脊椎窜起一阵甜美的刺痛：“你必须补偿我。”

“什、什么？”因为先前的热吻，也因为在他耳垂上拉拽厮磨的牙齿和舌头，比尔博花了比往常更多的时间才领悟过来。“噢。”他发出一声丢脸的呻吟，脸和脖子像着了火。

“你瞒了我这么久，还咬了我，两次。”灵活的舌头舔过耳廓，沿着软骨打转深入，比尔博禁不住发出啜泣。

“对……对不起，”他的道歉听上去更像讨饶，他脑中还未完全卡顿的部分试图从记忆中打捞出某件不该被遗忘的事，“可是……”

“你知道我不可能放你走。”索林贴着他的脸心有余悸地低吼，把他扣得更紧，“我等了太久，我差点永远失去你。”

比尔博试着找回呼吸和思绪，但他不得不承认，在那火热的宣言、舔吮他颈根的舌尖和紧贴尾椎滑下臀部的大手包围下他什么都想不起来。“比尔博，”矮人低喃，摸索着他剩下的纽扣，再一次把衬衫从他肩头褪下来。他无助地瞪着天花板，像被丢上岸的鱼一样喘不过气，他们可以，他们当然可以不是吗？既然他和索林能在一顿饭的时间里经历从生死到告白再到求婚，那么他们当然也可以——像这样。是的，没错，他告诉自己，他只是有点儿紧张因为距离上一次实在太久了， 他担心——担心什么？这感觉如此之好，事实上是棒极了，他不想停下，一点儿也不。他的血液变成了甜美的彩虹色，他的心焦灼渴盼着——

“舅舅！”“舅舅！”

那个声音，准确地说是那两声吵嚷，将哈比人和国王从五彩缤纷的迷梦深处拽了出来。比尔博惊恐地睁眼，疼痛的心注意到门口的身影，国王的两个外甥正站在那儿望着他俩，一副眼珠子快要掉出来的表情。

“舅舅！”奇力喊道，“你不能强迫比尔……唔……”

接下来的话被金发的王子及时捂住了。这很明智，即便对于伊鲁博的国王来说，奇力的指控也会是一项不小的罪名。

“你们两个来做什么？”索林咆哮，搂紧哈比人，用半边身体挡住，“谁叫你们进来的？”

比尔博将衬衣拉起一些，遮住赤裸的上身和肩头的红痕。两位王子在国王的怒气中退缩了，奇力小声嘀咕：“我们敲了好几次门，舅舅。”

“我们是来找比尔博的，舅舅，”菲力接话，”我们从戴尔回来好一会儿了，弗洛多找不到叔叔，守卫说你们在这里。”

比尔博呻吟起来。就是这个。他怎么能把这事忘了呢？他正要回话，另一个矮人走进门来。

“——啊，”巴林的目光一触及国王和哈比人就立即转了开去。“非常抱歉，陛下，我看门开着，还以为……”

“算了。”国王硬梆梆地打断他，“什么事？”

“按您的命令，来报告这次和戴尔方面会晤的内容，以及刚刚接到迪丝公主的消息，她和她的队伍将在两个月后到达伊鲁博。”巴林说道，始终保持背对两人，“但我想这些都可以改到明天上午进行，您看如何？”

“好。”索林答道，稍稍松弛下来，“有劳你了。”

“那么我先告退了。”巴林转身走出几步，又停下来，视线依然定在别处，“抱歉，我只是想问，巴金斯老爷是否已经……痊愈了？”

房内一时安静得出奇。矮人兄弟看起来彻底屏住了呼吸，索林的怀抱倏然收紧。

“呃，是的，可以这么说，我想。”比尔博答道，同时留意到两位王子局促地低着头，又忍不住偷偷打量他俩。他羞惭地注意到索林被扯开了的领口，乱成一团的头发和胡子。“谢谢你的关心，巴林。”他咕哝。

“如果可以的话，稍后我想通知其他人。”巴林话中有巨大的欣慰和掩不住的笑意，“我想这是近期收到的最好的消息了。”

“只是通知。”在比尔博来得及回答前索林先开了口，不容商量的强硬，“今晚不会有庆祝，不会有通宵的宴会。还有，谢绝一切来访，一切等到明天再说。”

“我明白了。”巴林欣然应允，消失在门外。

“所以，比尔博，你……”奇力小声说道，四只眼睛朝他的方向窥探着。

“就是这样啦，菲力，奇力。”比尔博挣脱矮人的手臂，勉力把自己整理了一番，站到两人面前，“是的，我痊愈了。你们看，我很正常，我不再吐花了。”

他立即被四只热情的手臂欢呼包围了起来。国王站在一旁，没有阻止两个年轻矮人激动的簇拥，越过菲力和奇力肩膀的空隙，比尔博瞥见索林在微笑着。

“噢，是的，是的，好了，你们两个。”他忙不迭地说，扯开两个年轻矮人又变得多愁善感起来的黏糊糊的搂抱和揉蹭，同时想到在明天的庆祝宴会上大概只会有更多。“弗洛多在哪儿？我得去找他。”

“我把他安置在我们房间了，”菲力说，“他挺喜欢待在那儿的。”

“我给他做了一把迷你弓箭。”奇力补充，邀功似地眨眨眼。

“谢谢你们替我照顾他。”比尔博说，又回头看索林，“那，我们现在就……”

“你们两个先去外面等着。”国王命令道。两位王子耸耸肩，走出门外，菲力回身把门关上。比尔博发现自己再度淹没在矮人臂弯中，陷在饥渴的、暴风骤雨般的吻里。

“我，我得去找弗洛多，”他急喘着，抵着索林的额角，“我保证想办法回来。”

“我也一起去。”矮人吼道，极度沮丧不满，“我不会让你离开我身边的。”

“好，”比尔博哼哼，依然昏眩着，“刚才说什么今晚的宴会……”

“今晚你是我的。”索林打断他，把他拖进又一个吻里。

他们耽搁了比预想的更多时间。即便比尔博已经拼命整理和想办法掩饰了，穿着丢了一颗纽扣的衬衫（尽管藏在外套和背心下），带着脖子上遮不掉的吻痕去见弗洛多依旧是他这辈子经历过的最不体面的事。菲力和奇力的陪同毫无助益，他们只会不断发出窃笑，作露骨的眼神交流，直到在他们舅舅最可怕的瞪眼下憋回肚子里。而带索林一起去见弗洛多大概是另一件不明智的事。比尔博从路上就一直在考虑要怎么和一个八岁孩子解释他的叔叔为何要夜不归宿，但索林却直接在那孩子面前蹲下身，在比尔博来得及阻止以前，像对待一个成年人那样严肃地告诉他，他的叔叔将要和伊鲁博的国王结婚。

“哇哦！”弗洛多睁大眼睛，闪动着兴奋和惊奇，“你真的要和索林陛下结婚了吗，比尔博叔叔？”

连菲力和奇力都吓了一跳。比尔博只能草草点头：“呃，是这样，没错。“又揉揉鼻子补充，”那个……我们也是刚刚决定的。“

小哈比人若有所思地歪着头，突然牵起比尔博的手：“那，你和索林陛下结婚以后，是不是就不再当我的叔叔了？是不是以后都不能和我在一起了？”

“不，不会的，”看着弗洛多快要哭出来的表情，比尔博手忙脚乱起来，“我当然还会是你叔叔，一直都是，我们……”

“即便我们结婚，你叔叔也永远会是你的家人，这点你不用担心。“索林的声音在他背后响起，温柔庄重如同许诺，“你不会失去任何重要的人。而菲力和奇力，他们的母亲迪丝，还有我，我们会成为你新的家人。”

这大概是比尔博收养弗洛多之后见过的小侄子最快乐的一刻了。“真的吗？”小哈比人激动地喊道，眼泪还没擦干就抑制不住咧嘴笑起来，他立刻跳到两位王子面前，仰起头嚷嚷：“菲力，奇力，真的吗？你们都会变成我的家人？”

“当然会啦。”菲力大笑着揉揉弗洛多的脑袋，奇力干脆一把将小哈比人抱起来转圈，玩闹般呜呜叫，弗洛多发出快活的笑声。稍后那孩子从奇力身上下来，径直走到索林面前。

“那你送了比尔博叔叔玫瑰花吗，索林陛下？”小哈比人问，“或者比尔博叔叔送了你玫瑰花吗？”

“玫瑰花？”索林困惑地眨眼。

“红色的玫瑰，就像比尔博叔叔吐出来的那种，”弗洛多一脸天真地解释，“山姆说他以后向罗丝求婚时一定会送她一束漂亮的红玫瑰，因为红玫瑰代表爱。”

“所以你一直没有告诉我，”索林不悦地哼哼，把哈比人按进床里，“红玫瑰。”

“你也没告诉我秘银到底有多贵重，还不允许任何人向我提起。”比尔博抗议道，望着矮人脱掉衣服压在他上方，既兴奋着迷，又紧张得脑袋发晕。他们一进房间就纠缠在一起，又在卧室门边耽搁了好一阵，比尔博差点以为他们永远也到不了床了。

“放松点，亲爱的，”矮人安抚他，依旧从吻开始，“我们有一整晚的时间。”

弗洛多非常开心地留在了两位王子的房间过夜，这是个好兆头，他们或许可以对所有人的房间做一个全新规划，但那和庆祝宴会及其他伙伴的拜访一样，是明天以后的事。

“我很高兴。”比尔博克制不住说道，感觉到矮人在他唇上微笑。他听见索林喃喃：“我还是有点不放心。”

“不放心？”比尔博惊恐地睁眼，“不放心什么？”

于是这一晚剩下的时间里，多疑的（谨慎的，索林会说）矮人国王用双手和嘴唇把哈比人从头到脚的每一寸皮肤都好好检查了一番，确定那里没有花形或类似的痕迹。

第二天的庆祝宴会是个灾难。除巴林以外，所有矮人都喝得醉醺醺的，包括索林。而当比尔博费劲地把国王拽入房间、扔进床里之后，那声称前来帮忙的老矮人面对被当做抱枕死死扣住腰的哈比人的困境和求助，连眉毛都没抬一下，只是笑眯眯道出惯常的那句：“祝你有个愉快的夜晚，巴金斯老爷。”然后关门离开。这个夜晚当然一点儿也不愉快，矮人响亮的鼾声和浓重的酒气让他彻夜难眠，他骂着，望着天光一点点亮起，第一百遍诅咒自己的决定，又并不真的后悔——当晨光初现，矮人睁开眼睛，在枕头上舒展开一个无论看过多少次都永远令他心跳不已的笑脸后，比尔博立即吞下所有不满和抱怨，靠上去接受一个早晨的亲吻并觉得自己是全世界最幸福的人。

他也稍稍习惯了不再一个人睡，习惯了总是充满占有欲地环在他腰间的手臂，习惯了背后的拥抱和另一个人的体温。弗洛多对此适应良好：他和菲力、奇力一起搬到了更大的套间，拥有独立的房间和共用的客厅，大多数时间他依然由比尔博照顾，接受他叔叔成为一个体面哈比人的教导，但弗洛多的确变得比从前更活泼，乐意敞开心扉，接纳更多好意和崭新的亲情关系，有时令年长的哈比人感觉失落。菲力和奇力开始玩笑式地叫比尔博叔叔，私底下也怂恿小哈比人称呼索林为舅舅。“早点习惯也没什么不好。”这是索林对此发表过的唯一看法。

在那之后不久，比尔博的茶会又开始定期举行了。索林保留了他和弗洛多共用的房间，添置了更多食材和烘培用具。弗洛多和两位王子照例无条件热爱他的所有点心，班博、多力和欧力对加入了他自己种植的小番茄的特制酥饼赞不绝口，葛罗音和比佛则表示不能接受，比尔博不奇怪，他俩讨厌巧克力和香草以外的所有口味。巴林和德瓦林一致喜爱某次他试着用葡萄酒为主料制成的、有点涩味的蛋挞，欧音和诺力依旧为香橙味还是南瓜味的布丁更好而争执，波佛赞赏他的大多数作品，在国王宣布婚讯后，这令比尔博感到最多歉意的矮人只是笑着拍拍他的肩：“我很高兴，原来真的是索林。”

至于国王，比尔博当然不会忽略他的伴侣。他会把属于索林的那一份事先打包好，在茶会结束后带去国王的办公地点，索林忙于工作时比尔博就在旁阅读（现在他能光明正大做这事了，戒指被他遗忘在某件不常穿的外套口袋里），有时也帮忙处理来自密林和戴尔的信件，给出意见和建议（巴林声称哈比人的想法极具参考价值，比尔博怀疑那谋臣相当乐见他参与其中）。若国王外出，比尔博会把点心带回房间，而矮人当晚会用带着蛋糕香甜味的嘴亲吻他。

他很快学会了凯萨德语的那句“我爱你”，因为听过太多次的缘故，除此之外国王也教过他别的，但比尔博觉得他只可能对着索林一个人练习和使用，在床上，或被他们当成床来使用的其他地点。他的薰衣草花田是其中之一，比尔博顺利兑现了承诺，只不过他们用更加美妙的活动代替了睡前故事，之后也的确都睡着了，直到星月升起，露水沾湿衣襟。

他给花园又添了些新面孔。他种了欧芹和胡萝卜，栽下太阳花和满天星，又给新入驻的玫瑰花苗搭建了温室——那是索林委托迪丝从路上带来的。他发现他种下的橡子奇迹般发芽了，惊喜至极，空闲时便带着索林送他的羊皮纸本子，对着那嫩芽一枝一叶画到纸上，想象着多年以后两人头发花白地靠坐在这橡树下晒着太阳昏昏欲睡的模样。他悄悄撕掉了遗嘱，小心地裁干净边缘，然后在某些夜晚，弗洛多已回到自己房间而索林还没回来时，他便拿出本子，一边回忆一边构思，力求将他的冒险足够精彩地付诸笔端。

婚礼在比尔博痊愈的四个月后举行，温暖的金色十月。甘道夫不早不晚地在那之前一周回到了伊鲁博。“真抱歉我走了这么久！希望没错过什么重要的事。”他朝比尔博俯身挑眉，“看到你安好真是再好不过了，我的朋友。”比尔博把用信封封好的戒指交给甘道夫，什么都懒得说。反正巫师总会知道的。

渡鸦传送着自伊鲁博复国以来最好的消息。丹恩带着大批人马和礼物赶来，其中有一箱全是镂空绣花的桌巾和杯垫。“我特意向远征队咨询过国王伴侣的喜好。”铁丘陵领主得意地宣布，比尔博猜测他的咨询对象多半是波佛。埃尔隆德没有出席，但派使者送来了礼物和祝福。瑟兰迪尔带了塔瑞尔和其他一众精灵前来，特意对矮人们强调自己是由他们国王的丈夫“精灵之友”巴金斯先生邀请来的，并挑了距离丹恩最远的席位坐下。即便已目睹身着华服的哈比人和矮人国王在神前交换誓言，巴德还是一脸震惊和不解，比尔博还记得自己病愈后的第一个交流日随索林去戴尔，告知两人的婚讯时河谷王的表情，以及他避开索林拉住哈比人问：“你不是被迫的吧？”令后者不得不立即为自己的伴侣作出澄清，“没人能强迫比尔博·巴金斯做他不愿做的事，巴德大人，”他严肃声明，“这当然是我自己的决定，也是我一直以来寻求的最好结果。”

婚宴进行到一半时局面就开始变得过于热闹和混乱了。矮人们拼酒，吵嚷，开着粗俗的玩笑，奇力不知何时从座位上消失了，只剩下迪丝和菲力带着弗洛多，还有巴德家的三个孩子在一起嬉闹。没过多久塔瑞尔也不见了，瑟兰迪尔斜眼留意着，并没多说什么。比尔博从葛罗音和多力的劝酒攻势下脱身，四下找不到索林。

他脱掉沉重的婚服外套，一身轻松地溜出宴会厅，来到花园附近，还没进门就瞥见一高一矮两个身影依偎着坐在大丽花下。

“嘘，舅舅走了没？” 

“你们的国王刚才就离开了。”

“还好没被发现。他也去了温室，我还以为……”

“他不是来找你的，安心些吧，吾爱。”

“陶瑞尔，这个送给你。”

“这是……红玫瑰？”

“你说希望我送你这个，但没告诉我它代表什么意思，现在我知道了……”

比尔博默默走开了。这不是他该听的内容，只属于夜晚，星月和相爱的恋人。他沿着来路返回，心想也许索林已经先回了宴会厅，正在寻找自己。

来到室内走廊的入口时，他闻见浓郁的玫瑰香气。这里离花园有一段距离，周围也并无植物。他转过身，瞥见一个熟悉的身影正踏着月光朝他走来，身披华服，银冠闪耀，宛如夜神，在幽暗的、温暖的夜里，仿佛自身也散发着微微的光芒。

“比尔博，”索林朝他微笑，眼中柔光闪烁，“这是给你的。”

一束盛开的火红玫瑰，花瓣娇柔地舒展，犹带晶莹的夜露，花蕊是成熟的纯金色，花茎被整整齐齐剪下，用一根蓝色绸带扎起，比尔博认得那是索林婚服上的装饰。

“谢谢。”他有些惊讶地接过，捧在掌心，随即察觉到了不寻常之处。他把花束举起，借着月光仔细端详扎好的长长花茎，果然——花刺被剔得干干净净。

“索林。”他轻声说，无法成型的话语堵住了喉咙。

“看那边，“矮人搂住他的肩，带他转向背朝月亮的方向，“马上就要开始了。”

比尔博正想问是什么，一声尖利的轻响划破夜空。接着又是一声。明亮的光焰像众神的画笔，在柔黑的天幕上挥洒飞溅，胜过星星的光芒，时而变出人形，时而幻化为动物和花朵，一会儿是鲜亮的红黄色，一会儿是沉静的蓝绿色。一场空中盛宴。

“烟花！”比尔博无法抑制自己孩子般的欣喜，“我有许多年没看过了。”

“我也是。”索林说，惊叹于同一幅美景，“甘道夫说你大概会喜欢这个。”

“所以这就是他在整件事中扮演的角色了，”比尔博耸肩，笑看矮人被烟火映亮的侧脸，“一个变戏法的。”

“小心点，会被听见的。”索林扳过比尔博的下巴，两对笑不可抑的唇相接，忘我交缠，沉醉其中。“我还是觉得像在梦里。”索林喃喃，摩挲着哈比人手上的婚戒。

“是像在一个故事里。”比尔博格格笑着，感到同样的晕眩与痴迷。命运不是很奇妙吗？自从索林带他的矮人队伍踏足袋底洞的那一刻起，他就被某个不知名的手编织进去，直至终于来到这里。

那一晚比尔博前所未有地喝醉了。晚些时候他的伴侣，他的合法丈夫把他抱上床。

“我们真的结婚了？”他问，嘻嘻笑着。

“没错，我们结婚了。”索林说，为他脱掉纠作一团的衬衫。

“我要晕倒了。”他喊道。

“我正接着你呢。”国王回答。

“那我们会像那些老套的故事里写的那样，永远幸福快乐地生活在一起喽？”

索林笑起来。“我们当然会，亲爱的。”他俯身亲吻比尔博，任由哈比人弄乱他的头发。鲜艳的玫瑰花束在桌上静静散发着芬芳。

后来两人才得知，他们从婚宴半途偷溜出去的时候，欧力在所有宾客面前朗诵了一首长诗，是他模仿精灵那首花吐症诗歌创作的，以矮人国王和哈比人的浪漫故事为主线，穿插以各种丰富引用、矮人式的华丽比喻和夸张的抒情，得到了德瓦林和丹恩为首的大部分矮人的热切赞美，林地国王的嘲讽只是小小的不和谐音。即便如此，这首诗歌还是迅速传开了，甚至被载入矮人的史书，又流传到其他种族中间，成为广为人知的传奇故事，直到诗中的两位主人公携手西渡很多年后，仍旧在这片大陆上传唱着。

END


End file.
